Writing my own horror
by texasPanzer
Summary: Kimberly and Tommy join up for an exam, only to find out that they are in their own horror...
1. Chapter 1

Writing your own story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers, I do own Ryan and Morris, they are my creations.

"Alright class, for this exam, I have decided to throw a little curve at you," Mrs. Appleby said with a smug grin as she moved across the classroom to her desk as her students groaned. It was almost midday on a friday and already most were bone tired, especially one Kimberly Hart whom sat at the very front of the class. Using her hand as a crutch for her heavy head, she listened halfly as Mrs. Appleby completed her speal, "You may work in partners for this, because I want it to be a twenty page story of any sort as long as it has proper grammer, punctuation, and is similar to those we have read here in class." Everyone groaned. Kimberly sank further into her seat, head throbbing, she could feel a vain about to burst. It was becoming to much. For the past two weeks, she was overwhelmed by tryouts and other civic duties that she did not have enough energy to get through school, now this exam. It was too much. Rubbing the palm of her head against her forehead, Kim sighed greatly, no one took notice. No one cared, so she thought.

Bell rang, announcing lunch. It did little to eliviate the tension in her head. Departing the class in fumbles, Kim left a trail of leflettes going towards her locker nearby. A dial lock forbid her entry. Fumbling with her books in one hand, she tried to open it with the free one, only to see books and papers spill to the floor in a hollow thud that echoed the halls. No one took notice of this, everyone moved passed unphased, uncaring as Kimberly knelt down to pick them up herself, eyeing those that did not even bother to look down. As she picked up old papers and piled them up against her knees, a familiar voice caused her to immediately upright herself and turn, stunned.

"Need some help?"

"Tommy, oh, hi" she sighed and smiled half heartidly" clasping her hands together below her waist. It was immpossible to hide from him that fact that she needed help. Together, they both picked up this mess, stowing it into her locker. Now with that out of the way, it gave the couple a chance to talk.

"Did you hear that exam Mrs. Appleby gave us?" Kimberly sighed, leaning her back against her locker.

"Yes, I did. I'm in your class, remember?" Tommy responded, resting his fore arm high and right next to Kimberly. "You left class before I had a chance to talk to you."

Hearing that, Kim dropped her head, "I know, i'm sorry." she said almost silently. Raising it up again to look at him, "It's just, I have too much to deal with at this point. With the tryouts in all. I just... I just have no mean time, let alone study." her voice was stretched, clearly in destress.

"Why don't we work together? I mean, she said we could work in teams, why not do that? It would make it easier on the both of us." Tommy suggested immediately lighting her up with a wonderful smile, nearly blushing.

"Tommy.." she teased, "Are you asking for a late night study session?" walking two fingers up his chest.

"haha, no" nearly blushing himself.

"Oh, silly, I'm sure we can." now hugging her only book tightly to her chest.

"We can go to the library," he suggested.

On the other hand,Kimberly hadanother idea and played it through Tommy's ear rather teasingly, "Why not come to my house?" turning her body to face him.

"Isn't your mother still there?" he asked, trying to avoid a confrontation with her. It would be odd, he thought, to have this boy over late at night.

"Yes, but she'll be working late tonight." she replied, "So that will leave us uninterupted." her smile was becoming rather inticing. Was there something going on in that mind of hers?

"Well then, i guess I can stop by for awhile." finally giving in to her temptation.

"Terrific, i'll see you tonight then." she said,finally moving off down the hall away from him. Tommy watched for some time before her figure blended in with the rest of the crowd going for lunch. Her figure was nice, her voice was nice, her smile, personality, everything about Kimberly was nice, nice to Tommy's liking. Though he loved her with all of his heart, he did not want to push their relationship right now. Bioth were pushed to the breaking point with their duties elsewhere, and there was much more going on than either one of them could have predicted.

A heavy rap came to the door. Kim opened it, rather unexpectant at first then felt a great sigh of relief. "Hi, Tommy, come on in." To his surprise, mom was gone, and would be absent for some time, Kim confessed, giving them ample time to "study." What happened soon afterwards was cloaked in darkness and secrecy. Neither one was willing to devulge any information to anyone. When Mom came home that evening, Tommy was long since gone and Kimberly was cheerful yet elusive, stowing away mainly in her room until the coming light.

Her alarm clock sounded with it's high pitch whine that was silenced by a heavy pound of her palm. Sitting up, her head was light and senses in a blur. What had happened? It was unclear to her, everything was forgotten from last night. Wipping the sleep from her eyes, Kim took a glance at the clock. A cold chill went down her body, it was 7:30, class started at 8 and it was a mile to the school.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled, jumping out of the bed, clad in nothing but a tank top and some long pants. There was so much for her to do before departing. Mom was already gone, she knew it, for work with the car, leaving her to run by foot. Cumbered by books, hastily applied clothes, and no breakfast, she made a burst to get to the school before tardy. Dashing down the sidewalk on a brisk, cool, sunny morning, she cursed under her breath as her hands fumbled for control over possessions. The sun beamed through the branches as she ran by, street after street she passed, finally coming upon her school, completely out of breath, sweat covering her brow.

"I made it," she exclaimed with a sigh. Looking around however, she realized that there was not a soul on campus. All doors were shut as were windows. Where was everyone? It settled in when she caught her breath, it was saturday, school was closed. Cursing herself violent, Kimberly turned about to retrace hersteps home. Looking down as she walked, she only returned a few steps when...

THUMP

Two bodies collided in such force that both recoiled and fell.

Struggling back up into a sitting position, Kimberly shouted, "Watch where you're going..." she began only to stop midway when the second person sat up as well, gritting his teeth and rubbing his head. He was a rather handsome young man, possibly younger than she was, slighty taller with short brown hair and eyes. With mouth agap, she immediately scrambled up to help the boy.

"I'm so sorry," applogozing over and over as they sought to collect their scattered possessions all the while, the boy was rather silent.

When all of her books had gathered, she confronted him rather cheerfully, "I'm kimberly by the way." offering a hand to shake. The boy was rather nervous looking at her. It took a moment before he begant to speak, "I'm Bri...Bri...Brian Ha...Han...I'm Brian," he was stuttering and made Kimberly giggle at his attempts to say his own name. Amusing as it was, she felt a sense of honesty and warmth in this boy.

"Where are you from, Brian?" she asked.

"Well,...i'm...i'm from...Wash...Wash..."

"Washington?"she asked. Brian nodded affirmatively. "Well, do you attend school here?"

"No, no, no, I'm home schooled because my parent's don't like public schools. Don't like them at all," he replied.

"Oh..." rather disheartened, "Well, perhaps we will see each other again." preparing to part ways.

"I sure hope so, Kim..." Brian smiled as Kimberly began to leave, moving a strand of hair over her left ear as she smiled. Returning back home, she sank into a chair, breathing a sigh of relief. She body was damp in sweat from a dash, head aching, craving for food, and her frustrations were mounting over the upcoming due date of the exam. Where was Tommy? She wondered. Perhaps call him and see what he's up to. They were suppose to work on it together. Wondering into the kitchen, the phone that hung on the wall was picked up. As she dialed, Kim took a apple from the dish on the counter, taking a bite out of it as the phone rang. For some time it did, then a groggy, yet familiar voice came on the other end.

"Hello?" it said.

"Hi, sweetie," Kim replied.

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"Nothing, just figured out that school's closed on saturdays," taking a pot shot at herself.

"Oh, really? Well, what do you say we go to the library then and start work on the exam?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, i'll see you there say around 10?"

"Sounds good. See you there." Tommy then hung up the phone, cutting off Kimberly whom had one question that lingered in her mind. It had come up when she heard his voice again. What had happened last night? She couldn't remember at all. It was a complete blurr. Pondering this heavily, she sat in the kitchen, chewing on this apple, trying to reflect on events. Tommy and her sat at the kitchen table, books open all around, trying to come up with a decision on what to right about. It had to be something that both could work with. She liked fantasy with princesses and castles, whilst Tommy was more martial arts and aggressive. It came to at odds at times, but never reached a boiling point. From there though, she couldn't remember even if they come to a descision.

"Well," she thought to herself, "Perhaps I can ask him when we meet." looking at the half eaten apple before devouring it completely.

Ten came around fast, but she was well groomed following a shower, good clothes, and properly assembled equipment before the two mile walk to the library was commenced. It was a bright day out, not warm at all, good for the pink short sleeve shirt she wore. A small backpack was drapped over her right shoulder, it's strap held firm by that hand. Her strides were long and fluid like, joyful, a smile on her face.

The library loomed into view. It's bright red brick walls were ominous in this kind of enviroment where surrounding houses were rather white, victorian style, arcitecture. Few people were around, some students, others faculty, all had something to do. Going through the front door, there was the front desk, no one looked up to see her except for one person in the back. Tommy was already there waiting at a small circular table, his bag resting against his chair. With a smile of his own, he casually waved her over.

Greeting each other with a hug, they settled down to sit. Tommy had already taken out several books of mixed variety, trying to come up with a topic. However, Kimberly had something else on her mind. As he rambled on with his ideas, Kim interupted him gently.

"Tommy, what happened last night?" he once cheerful demeanour quickly changed to a look of concern as she looked at him, right in the eye.

"I...I don't know, honestly," he replied reluctantly, "My mind is completely blank."

It didn't settle the knot that was in her stomach that gradually moved up to her heart which pounded intensely as she waited to hear an explination.

"Tommy, i'm not sure either. But, did we...?" she asked him, falling silent on the last words.

"Do it?" he whispered.

Kim nodded almost teary eyed.

"No, no. I would never have done that to you. You know me. I would never have harmed you like that." he told her, taking ahold of one of her hands, holding it lightly. "Kimberly, i love you, I would never hurt you."

The beating in her heart was slow to reside. It was good news to hear, certainly something she hoped to hear. Tommy wasn't someone to lie. he wasn't like most boys on campus. He was honest and forthright, caring, and loving. She took his explaintion but still felt a deep void somewhere inside her. With that cleared though, they began to discuss what needed to be done in order to start righting their exam.

"What about a damsel in distress. Waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and rescue her?" Kim suggested rather putting her poetry into motion with gestures in her seat.

"What if the knight rode in on a white tiger?" Tommy whispered.

"That will work," she smiled back.

After some time, she decided to find a book in the fiction section. Not telling him what kind it was, Tommy was left in the dark as she departed, left doodling on a pad of paper many ideas on what to right into the story. It was not a big library, yet certainly big enough to have what was sought for. Her eyes gazed carefully across the many labels in one row, then the next, then the next one. Darn, where was it? She searched high and low, that book was elusive, whatever it was. Seemsalmost as if it didn't want to be caught. "Come on you little...," she muttered under her breath as her body hunched over to look at the bottom rows. From there, she felt a figure move behind her. Alarmed, she rightened herself, turned and looked to see a man standing there. He was tall with bright blue eyes, spikey short hair, and draped over him was a thick black leather jacket. His face was almost like stone, straight flat smooth his lips were only parted the tip of his tounge. Looking down at her slightly, he nodded and smiled. Kimberly knew what he was thinking right from the start. Pervert.

"Hi, i'm Sean," he introduced himself.

"Good for you," Kim spat back lowly then departed the scene, all the while, Sean observed her figure, that great figure, "Nice, nice." he grinned.

Empty handed, Kimberly returned with only frustration. "What happened?" Tommy asked her as she sat down and sighed.

"I caught a boy checking me out," she informed him. Angered, Tommy immediately rose from his seat and beganto hunt down this person, only to return five minutes later, also empty handed, the pervert had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Writing my own Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they are owned by Saban Entertainment, however, Kevin and Brian are my creations.

An hour passed, Kimberly and Tommy were still in the library. Despite the skirmish with a pervert, there hadn't been much excitement, in fact, both of our friends were stalled in the ideas of what to come up with for this exam. It was nice for the two of them to work together, but now, they couldn't come up with anything. Something was wrong though, Tommy sensed that there was something wrong with Kimberly as did she with him. Perhaps it was that which caused their entire operation to falter. Both wanted to say something, but didn't.

At the same time, far from this silent table, another table was being stirred up like a hornet's nest. This was a completely different setting, far removed from the nice, elegant rooms of Kimberly, or Tommy, or the library. It was a shack home, with poorly applied shingles, dilapidated flooring, and dirty windows. Kimberly would have fainted at the very sight of something like this. In a back room, poorly lit, Kevin came in, throwing his knapsack down onto the floor, then strolled in, stepping over piles of wrenched clothes, and walls decorated head to toe with scantly clad women of all sorts. Even his bed was in disarray, a foul odor originating from parts unknown. It was a true nightmare to set foot in a place like this, yet, Kevin lived in it with tranquility. Typing away on his keyboard with ease, he began taking notes of his school, but kept making sly references to one particular person that wasn't in any of his classes but met while in the library.

"She has a cute little rump, one of which is perfect in every way..." were some of his words.

Lengths of time passed and he never let up on his work, never bothering to glance up as his very own screen to see words that were spilling out from his finger tips. To tell the absolute truth, you're better off not knowing what was being typed. Let's just say it was raunchy, coming from the mind of a perverted mind filled with lust.

Going back to the library now, Kimberly summed up the courage, scooting closer to Tommy, nudging his shoulder with hers. Catching his attention, Tommy turned his head to look at her, lovingly.

"Tommy, I love you," she whispered with a smile.

"I love you to," he smiled back. Finished, he continued to doodle on a pad of paper. Kimberly wanted to say something. What did happened between them? Sure it wasn't anything regrettable. Just needed some sort of closure to this mystery. All of these words were formed up in her throat, yet did not come out of those lips of hers. She tried several times to ask, but choked up. Instead, she gave up and pulled away, going to the aisles again to try and find something elusive.

It was there that she found a familiar sight. Scanning through books of mythology was Brian, already clutching a book, he was looking for more. How long was he here? She wondered, cautiously approaching. Couldn't have been long. The front door was nearby, she would have seen him enter and it was a long walk to the library from the school where they met. Throwing all of that aside, she put up her famous smile and came up to his side, touching his shoulder where a green backback strap hung tightly. That sudden touchstartled the poor boy. With a muffled yelp, he stepped back, right into the shelf behind, rocking it, nearly toppling over. Clenching their teeth and holding their breath, the two waited until it settled. When it did,she began to laugh at it all.

"Hi, Brian" she whispered, a hand covering his mouth, concealing humor. That brief encounter made a cold chill go up his back. What a rush. This girl, whom he had just met nearly caused a catastophy. "I'm sorry," she added, trying to console him. "Say, now that you are here, do you know how to write?"

Nodding affirmatively, Brian agreed to help them.

"Terrific, follow me, I want you to meet by boyfriend. He's the problem,"she whisperedto him. It was a joke to laugh at, but Brian didn't. Apparently he had no sense of humor.

"Tommy, this is Brian, a home schooled," said Kimberly, introducing a nervous looking Brian, clutching a book tightly to his chest, chin tucked in, eyes fixated on the floor at his feet.

"Hi, Brian," Tommy replied, offering a hand. It was a moment before Brian accepted this gesture, but never took his eyes off the floor. His demeanor was quite different and took a lot of attention. It seemed that Brian was rather defeated, never looking up to see those around them in the eye.

"Please sit, you can help us," Kimberly whispered, pulling out a chair in which for him to take, which he did. He sat on the left, Tommy in the middle, and Kimberly on the right. Compiled in a small heap before them were several books of different sorts. From literature and comedy, to mystery and horror, all bidding for their attention, quietly begging readers to pick them. It was a rather ominous moment as the three sat silently, staring at one another. All was stopped because no one knew what to do.

"Well, boys, looks like we are in a fix," Kimberly summarized. For once, Tommy wasn't sure what to do. Ideas were floating around in his mind, but he couldn't quite put them in the right order. Where to start?

"Biggest problem for authors is where to start and where to end," said Brian out of the blue.

Looking at him spellbound, "What was that?" Kimberly asked.

Brian repeated his words in the same manner to his two acquaintances, whom were spellbound as it it's mean. It took a moment for it to sink in, and it became crystal clear, he was right. The biggest part was coming up with an entrance and an ending.

"You think we should skip the front, work the middle, and then the beginning would be easier?" Kimberly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely," replied Brian, "definitely."

"Sounds good," Tommy responded. I believe I have a start though, we have two lovers.

"Really, is one named Tommy?" she teased, making Tommy blush. "How about Oliver?"

"All right, and the girl is named Ann," he teased back.

Sounded good for the moment, but before any one of them could go further into Brian's suggestion of starting in the middle, Tommy's watch beeped. It was 1 o'clock.

"Drat, already?" he cursed.

"What is it?" asked Kim.

"I have practice to go to."

"Now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Can I come by your place later on so we can continue?"

"Sure" she replied, sad to see him go.

With a parting peck on the cheek, the boy departed, taking his notes and bag with him. All that was left was Brian whom was looking around nervously. Not sure what to do now, angered that so much time had been wasted for no result, Kimberly sighed, gathered up her belongings. Brian's suggestion had little effect on the outcome, it was something that needed to be played on. Right now Kimberly was getting antsy with herself, time was running short and there was a lot on her mind and this exam wasn't exactly helping.

"Sorry, Brian. I have to go. I'll meet up with you later?" she asked.

"Definitely," he replied.

As her walk commenced, Kimberly began to think on her feet. Perhaps a girl, young, not yet matured, with a lover or someone she loves, comes into conflict, there's a mystery, a murder, and both are convinced the other did it out of spite. Hmmm, sounds appeasing, better iron out the works when she gets home, if Mom didn't get huffy about anything from work. There were few people out at this time, a few children playing on some monkey bars in a park, a people husbands mowing lawns, wives pruning gardens, not much. Suburbs weren't very big. Still, Kimberly felt rather nervous about certain events.

Arriving home, she discovered Mom had not yet returned, giving some space to work out her idea in peace. Producing a green leaf note pad, she settled out at the kitchen table with a glass of milk and cookies and commenced jotting down her idea in a spider web format.

Two lovers, a mysterious third individual, jealousy erupts, then third person dies under mysterious circumstances, both lovers blame the other. Hmmm, sounds rather simple, which is how she likes it, but yet, something different needed to be added. Something spicy. Something to fuel up this jealously. A third person was good, but what about a fourth. Hmmmm, the more Kimberly played with the idea, the more she liked it. Dunking a cookie into the milk, she realized it began to devolve, turning gooey in moments. That was it! Everything she needed was right there, the glass would be a fourth person whom manipulated another, the milk, and the cookie was the two lovers, so in sense, another person was tearing them apart. It was rather confusing at first, so Kimberly quickly jotted it down.

Two lovers, one boy and one girl named Oliver and Ann have a friend named Gerald whom is rather close to them. However, he has a friend named Edgar whom manipulates Gerald to do his bidding in tearing the couple apart to gain Ann's favor. Sounds good. Wonder how Tommy would like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Power Rangers, they are owned by Saban Entertainment. However, Kevin and Brian are my creations.

Well, now, let us see where our lovely little neighbor Kimberly is right now. It had been so long, or so it seems, since they started this little expedition along side with her boyfriend Tommy. Along the way, they ran into two rather odd individuals. One was Brian, a shy boy with a nervous disposition where Kimberly immediately took a liking with. He just needed to warm up a little then he will gain friends, then there was the suspicious Kevin, a perverted teenager whose laid eyes on Kimberly's rear end rather than her face. Quite a situation

A pile of fresh paper lay before her. All was needed were ten pages. Ten simple pages and this will be all over. Hours have been spent and not even one word or letter for that matter had been made. What was the hold up? Kimberly had a bundle of information. her mind was constantly running. She was quick on the trigger with her mouth as well, and yet everything was flustered. Why? Easy. Tommy. He was the problem. No matter how many times she tried to put it out, block it, erase it, he always came up. Why was it? All anything seemed to point to was back on that night, that one night. That one moment they had together. It may have been passionate or just affectionate, yet, she couldn't remember. Darn. Battling Rita and her minions was easier than homework.

"Come see a Power Ranger face her ultimate test. Battle Rita and her latest creature? No! Even worse! Exams!" she joked to herself, dunking another cookie, taking a small bite, holding the wet treat in her mouth as it slowly devolved before swallowing. Hum, these were good. Home made by Mom, she was a good cook. It was her way of stress relief, lucky her. Kimberly had insurmountable stress and the only way for it to be wore off was by defeating aliens on a constant basis.

That idea she had was good though. It was new, something that was never or rarely used. Improve on it, Kim. Improve. Two lovers. Hmmmm, make them young, teens perhaps. Yes, something to relate to. Hehe, they loved each other at first sight. Names were necessary, she already had them. Just have to commit them to paper to make sure memory wasn't erased. Must write them down, better get as much done as possible before Tommy gets here, that will make their work easier and they could spend more "free time" alone before Mom returns. Holding pen in her hand, Kim never took her beautiful eyes off from a blank sheet of paper. It's metal ring tapped on the paper's surface constantly in symphony with her low humming as her head grew heavy and was propped up with her free hand. Drat.

If a plot line could materialize in an instant, it would be gracious. Something, an idea, was just right there in arms reach, but couldn't be grasped. Two lovers, caught in a web of deceit, betrayal, and sinister ploys. Yes, that sounded intriguing. Ever think that she was just repeating herself? To further impair her vision, Kimberly was reminded that this story, ten pages of it, had to be something that Mrs. Appleby could understand. After all, she would personally read each one, and if she detected any errors, it would be a mortal wound. Boy, she was picky. Nothing could sound duplicated from other books or movies. Spicy. There was indeed spice going on, but it wasn't with Kim per say. Inside the mind of Kevin, she was there, in his filthy room.

"Oh, yes..." (really don't need to elaborate) Pleasuring himself n his seat, in front of his computer as the dim light bulb began to die out from prolonged use. It was sad for a mind such as his to go to waste. Kevin was a sorry man, whom never really did much for his life except pleasure himself off of others. This was just another one of his examples. Seeing Kimberly at the library, or rather her back end, was enough to send his world in a spiral. No matter which face he looked at, all he could see was here's. Closing his sinister eyes, he pictured her rump staring at him, beckoning to be pleasured. So he did. Pleasuring over and over, hour after hour. She still wanted more.

Don't worry, though, Kimberly was perfectly safe from a villain such as this. But she was really in a rut, and so was Tommy. At his practice, it was beginning to wind down after a lofty session.

Clothes soaked with perspiration, he sought to dry himself while sitting on a bench, far removed from the others. Dapping a towel over his brow to dry himself, his eye caught sight of Jason, his friend, walking in through the front door. Waving in greeting, Jason's massive figure approached Tommy.

"Hey, Jas" Tommy said with a smile, "What's up?"

"Naw, nothing much. I'm working with Trini on Mrs. Appleby's exam." Jason replied with a shrug.

"Oh, really? How's that going?" Tommy asked, his demeanor now began to grow concerned, thinking about Kimberly, how he left her there at the library all alone. Well, she was with that other boy, but he felt that he abandoned her. Drat. Now, she's probably swimming in trouble at that house of hers.

"Tommy, you all right?" Jason asked.

"Wha...? Oh, yes. How's your exam going?" Tommy asked, wiping his brow again.

"Good, we have seven pages done. It's about Vietnamese Culture."

Tommy nodded his head knowingly, but deep down, his mind was adrift. For all he knew, no progress had been made about their story. Dud. They had only one day left to get ten whole pages done of they were sunk. If they were sunk, there would be no attempt great enough to salvage them. Grades would be failure, then they would be held back, then everything could fall apart and Tommy wouldn't allow that to happen to Kim.

"What is yours on?" Jason asked.

"Ummm, not sure yet," dryly laughing.

Jason scoffed at his leader's feeble attempt to humor himself in this current situation, "Well, you better hurry. Not much time left."

"Right," Tommy bolted up from his seat and took off for the outside world, determined to get to Kimberly on time.

"See ya" Jason waved pathetically as he watched the green shirted Tommy disappear.

Forced to go on foot, it was a three mile hike to get to that girl's house. Sweaty, a stench hovered over Tommy as he started out at a walk, then a huff and his pace quickened going down the neat sidewalks, the cool breeze drying off his body. What was she doing? What was he doing? Where was he? All of this was thrown together and couldn't be solved in an instant. Nothing was the same anymore. Ever since becoming a Power Ranger, everything else had to take a back-seat. Even a relationship was strained due to the fact that they had to put duty of romance. It was hard. Little or no time together and even if there was, it was brief and often hazy just like the night before. Tommy couldn't or didn't want to remember what had transpired.

As he though, Kevin took action.

"Shut up!" he shouted, stomping out of his home. That was his sister he was arguing with. She was, in his mind, a worthless creature of not much common sense or usage. It was a petty argument over chores that needed to be done, his was trash but refused to take it out. he had better things to do. Lugging a hefty backpack over one shoulder, this sinister teen began to walk down the road. Little did both these boys know, but they were on a collision course. Both were out of sight as of yet, Tommy's pace was a brisk jog, Kevin at a steady walk. When a speck came from down the road, both of them didn't pay much attention. As they drew nearer, Kevin's attention wasn't focused on it, just on his fantasy that was playing over and over in his mind.

THUD

Their shoulders collided. Wasn't violent, just a simple bump that caused the lighter Kevin to recoil slightly. Tommy jerked his head left to look, "Oh, sorry" he said, not bothering to stop. Not responding orally, Kevin just glared with squinting eyes as the man began to give ground. That face, it looked familiar. Usually very good with faces and names, Kevin began to go through his list to match them up. Picturing where it could have come from, it suddenly dawned on him, that was Kimberly's boyfriend!

"Yes, that's him" he sneered. He wasn't so tough. Sure those shoulders and biceps were bigger than his whole body, but the boy felt confident that his brains and bronze could triumph over muscle. Urging to see that little angel from the library again, Kevin surmised a sinister plan, follow Tommy, find out where he's going, perhaps it will lead him to her.

"She's waiting for me," he muttered, simulating to walk away, only to swing around onto the next street and parallel Tommy's movements, never losing eye sight of him.

Tommy could sense that he was being watched, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Occasional pauses he made to look about, even spontaneous ones, turned up no results. Something wasn't right, but he could pause to delve into it. Time was dwindling away and he must get to Kimberly, no telling how much trouble she was in at this moment. Couldn't use their communicator for personal use, and lacking a cell phone, he just had to pick up the pace as her house finally came into view.

With Tommy and now Kevin gradually closing in, Kimberly had finally committed her pen to paper for some time now and was drawing up a spider web for the plot, all the while, hoping that Tommy would accept it.

"Hmmm, what about Charles? Yes, that name sounds good. It was prestigious yet common. I like that name." That would be the fourth person to be thrown into the works. Her pencil touched paper, yet stalled before making a definite mark. Darn, dreaded this very obstacle. Writer's block, an authors worst nightmare, which...is...why they call it writer's block. Darn it, Kim, think straight. You have a name, now use it! Start out simple, just put down his name.

_"C...H...A...R...L...E...Y"_

"There, that was easy...is that spelled right?"

Knock Knock

"Joy!" she sang, springing up from her chair. Time had finally come. Tommy was here. Rushing to the door, she immediately threw it open to see his powerful figure standing there. "Joy!" she yelled, throwing herself onto him, embarrassing his body with her long arms. Despite still damp with his own perspiration, Tommy dropped his bag and hugged her back.

"Hi, how's it going?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"Umm, all right. I have some ideas down," she replied, releasing her hearty grip. The two went in doors, sealing out Kevin as he watched from a distance. He had what he seeked. It was her house. Great joy for him. It was growing late, the sun was setting off to the West, casting great long shadows over the suburb homes. It was eerie. Looking about him, Kevin sighted not one single person or animal on the prowl, it was completely vacant, further fueling his madness. In order to fulfill his plan, Kevin would need material at home.

"I shall return," he hissed, darting down the road like lightning.

Inside, our two lovers had set down around the table to formulate their story. "OK, Tommy, here's my idea," she then paused, cheeks turning red. Tommy had persuade her to continue, "Well, we have two lovers. Teen lovers whom are involved from first sight. Then, a third person wants to spoil this romance by throwing in a forth person into the fray to try and break it up." It sounded a little disorganized, but Tommy thought about it for a moment.

"It like it" he said, "It's better than mine."

"Really? What is yours?" Kimberly asked with a wide smile.

"Nothing"

Now that they were together at last, work began to progress, even some writing was done. Effected by her plot, Tommy began to scribble down words onto paper as Kimberly sought to get herself organized.

As he wrote, Tommy commented on seeing Jason earlier, "He says that he and Trini are nearly done with their exam already."

"Really? Wow" she commented

"Yes, wonder how ours will turn out" his voice began to grow in distress as their dead line began to grow closer and closer. It was Saturday and it was due Monday, not one single page had been completed. Need to hurry. Hurry was right, for in a blaze, Kevin stormed into his shanty, heading directly back into his room. No one was there to ask or even stop his intentions, as he set down his back, unloading it of it's contents then proceeded to refill them with unusual items for school. Included was a small can of oil taken from the garage, a large wad of rope, a roll of tape, and a lengthy piece of lead pipe. It was suspicious as to his intentions and they were further motivated when Kevin sat himself behind his computer, pulling up his email account and began to type out a message, sending them out to any of his buddies, asking them to rendezvous at a predetermined spot, (Kim's house) within just two hours. No explanation was given as to why, but deep down, Kevin was asking for reinforcements, his desire to have Kim was weekend upon seeing her boyfriend. If he really was going to take him on, Kevin was going with numbers. With preparations complete, Kevin sighed, closing up his bag before thinking to himself, did he really want to do this.

For her, anything.

Tommy now moved his seat right next to Kim's, there shoulders touched as they began to write, finally.

_"A gay bluebird chirped in the crisp morning air as a light fog began to dissipate..."_

It was a slow start, but it was something. Tommy wasn't always good for writing, yet today was a time of change, able to describe the landscape in perfect detail as Kim imagined it. With the man doing the writing, it left Kim free to wrap her arms around his powerful physic and rest her heavy head on his shoulder, occasionally whispering words of various resorts, some related to the story, others not so as his warm body gave her comfort as half a page was completed!


	4. Chapter 4

Writing my own horror

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban Entertainment.

Outside, standing on a sidewalk, far removed from the Hart residence, two gauntly looking men, wearing baggy blue jeans, black sweat shirts with hoods and glasses, were waiting for him, puffing lightly on half finished cigarettes. When they spotted Sean, they quickly extinguished their smokes.

"I told you no smokes" Sean bereted them. "Now they can smell you coming" His anger grew at the thought that his one and only chance was coming apart because of their filthy habit"

"Dude, lighten up." Marcus, the tallest and oldest familiarized with a small mustache, said, trying subside the animosity in young, jittery Sean. "What did you bring us out here for. It better be good"

Sean broke out in a sinister smile, "Oh, it's good. Believe me it is. Tell me, which one of you has heard of Kimberly Hart?"

The two looked at one another with tilted heads then back at Sean baffled for a moment then nodded slightly.

"I trust you both have." he continued, "She's without a doubt the most attractive individuals we have ever come across. But she hides behind that statue of a man, Tommy. Now today, we will topple that statue."

Neither one of them could believe their ears. What was this man up to? Sean before had some run ins with silly events. Nothing to dangerous or to cause alarm, just some "raids" on girls rooms at slumber parties. Lots of boys did it, I was almost like a passage to man hood. Just as long as no one got hurt.

"Whoa, we're not going to kill him!" Damon hissed angrily, holding up his hands up to his chest. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison"

"No, stupid. We're going to make him suffer." Sean spat back. That didn't help. Neither of the two wanted to go hand to hand with Tommy.

"He'll kick our tails" Marcus yelped. Damon agreed. Though both schooled in street smarts and carrying small pocket knifes, it would have no effect on jujitsu. "He'll split our heads like watermelons"

"Look you wimps. We are just going to scare them" putting up an evil face. "We'll scare them so bad that they'll be in pain. I mean is, we want Kimberly, right? Why not scare her for kicks and take back some trophies?"

Before any more questions could be asked, Sean departed towards the backyard of the Hart residence, leaving Marcus and Damon spell bound. Following up at a jog, they asked him what exactly it was he wanted to do. Before he could even utter a word, Sean went behind a bush, hunkered down and pulled his two followers down for a pow wow.

"Alright, before I tell you anything, I want you two to swear and oath of secrecy. What you ear today must never be heard by anyone else. Understand?"

A moments hesistation followed by verbal agreements. These two began to relax, perhaps Sean was just planning a spy mission to freak her out or just to scare. Nothing too serious. Then, when they swore an oath, Sean made them swear again, this time for alliegance, no one was to turn away, abandon, their part of this mission. Each task was to be carried out to the best of his ability. No chickens here.

"The door slowly creaked open, and in stepped this mysterious individual, cloaked in darkness, wearing black from head to toe" Tommy wrote down, his hand becoming tired.

Sean discovered the back door. It's dead bolt wasn't in place. Just silently turn of it's handle, give it a push and he slipped in, carefully closing it behind him. His tips toes carried him across white tile flooring, stealthily dodging past shelves and washing machines, "must be the laundry room" he thought. While outside, Marcus and Damon waited rather timidly. That bush wasn't of much use out there, if a neighbor were to turn on a light, they would be naked out there. Still, they waited, every snap, rustle, of whisper made Damon on edge and Marcus tried everything to calm him.

"Look, why are we out here?" Damon asked in a whiny voice.

Angered, Marcus hissed, "Look, we are just going to scare them. Sean is not capable of anything fancy. He finds a way in, we raid the dresser, grab some stuff and run out. That's it. No harm no foul."

A little more subdued, Damon sighed and watched as Sean moved further. A door before him was cracked open. Peering through the sliver, he discovered it lead to the hallway. To his left was the front door, just to the right of that was the kitchen and living room, to the right were bed rooms. Terrific.

"The man surveyed his surroundings carefully with a keen eye. No detail was over looked by his animal instincts"

Faints voices could be heard coming from the kitchen. Kimberly was moving about, full of glee as Tommy continued to write more and more.

"You're story is becoming rather interesting" she said to him as Sean gently pulled back on the door. When enough of a gap was made for his frame to squeeze through, he turned right and headed for the first room he found.

"He moved like a snake through his prey's cooridor, silent, his prey never knowing he was there until the very end."

"Ok, now it's starting to get a little creepy, Tommy" Kimberly said uneasy, sitting down next to Tommy, his body giving off warmth that she used by inching her petite body closer to him then wrapping an arm around his waist.

Good news was, in their uninterrupted state, five pages, half their work, was now done, written down in pen on paper in fine handwriting. Hardly able to contain herself, Kimberly tightened her grip on him, sighing lightly as he smiled down at her then went back to work, taking every effort to include her in the last sentence on this page.

"The man was silent as he watched the two lovers in arms of one another. His plan was ready. Everything was in place"

"Everything is in place"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers, they are owned by Saban Entertainment. I do however, own Marcus, Damon, and Sean.

When Sean stole himself into the first room he saw, it turned out to be the right room. Pink covered comforter bed, throw pillows, stuffed animals, window drapes, it sure wasn't the husband's room. Taking it all in with a deep sigh, Sean smiled wickedly, "At last" he thought, the blood coursing through his veins was heightened as a predator stalked it's prey.

"Cleverly concealed in a obvious place, he waited, and waited, his blood was flowing knowing at just soon, he would feast."

"Oh, it's so exciting" Kimberly squealed. "we're almost done" giving Tommy a hug as he continued to write. "Where did you learn to write like this? It's so….creepy yet exciting all at the same time."

"I learned it English." he replied, "I did learn something besides staring at you the whole time" he smiled.

"Awww" blushing. "but, oh, I want to show you something. It's in my room I'll be right back"

With that, she removed himself from the room and began walking towards her room. _H_earing her light foot steps come forth, Sean frantically searched herein for a place to conceal himself. There was only one alternative in which to do so, underneath that pink comfort covered bed. Throwing his thin body on the floor, he skittle underneath just as Kimberly's shadow came through the door frame. So scared that he held his breath, Sean watched as his prey went about, searching for something. She hummed and mumbled words that were difficult to understand as Kimberly went about in search of something. Several moments passed before she exclaimed, "Ah ha. Found you." In a jiffy, she was out the door, down the hallway, and right back along side Tommy. Breathing a hefty sigh of relief, Sean pulled himself from underneath the bed, then went towards the window, which were shut out by blinds. Pulling up some of the slates, he sent a signal to Marcus and Damon, still waiting impatiently outside. They felt completely naked out there. If one of those pesky neighbors were to step outside, or even turn on their patio lights, then this operation would be botched. When the signal came, the two looked at each, asking silently if they really wanted to go through with this. Damon muscled up the nerve to take the lead, heading right for the same doorway as Sean took. Following a second behind was a frightful Marcus, whom constantly checked over his shoulder as they slipped inside, unheard. Once inside the laundry room, their adrenalin pumped even more. Now they were inside, they could hear faint voices. Door leading to the hallway was cracked open. Taking a peek, left then right, Damon spotted the room of Kimberly, their target. Lights were out there, but Sean's silhouette was clearly visible, he gave a gesture to come in, then went about of going through a small book shelve that was head to toe stuffed with bright colored books of fantasy.

"Alright, here we go" she whispered to himself, drawing a breath, holding it before blissfully moving his body across the floor in a swift jump that landed him near the doorway and almost striking the opposite wall. Next came Damon whom tip toed across in a silly fashion as if dodging laser trip wires.

"Hurry up you sissies" Sean hissed. Once inside, the three were like children in an arcade, it was something of like a dream. To them, it was a fantasy of their own. So many wanted to, and they, only they, were brave enough to enter the realm of Kimberly Hart. What trophies could they bring back to show them? What would others say when they did so? Going from place to place trying everything out, they were fascinated by Kim's rather neat yet laid back manner. There was a pink soft bound diary sitting on her study desk. It was locked, naturally, but Damon knew how to jimmy a weak lock, that would wait, they wanted something much more necessary. Drawers were carefully opened and rummaged through, shelves swept over, everything was looked through. Some nice photos were there, Juice Bar showing the entire gang, then of her parents, it was oh so nice. This girl was sweet, innocent, yet had a secret life of her own.

"When it get what I'm looking for," Damon said to Marcus, "I'm going to swipe that diary"

"Are you sure, she'll notice immediately that it's gone"

"Hmmm, perhaps you're right" rethinking it over, "But still, imagine what we could learn if we did read what she wrote"

"Take it, stupid" Sean ordered them without looking at them.

"We can't take it, she'll catch us" Marcus spat back.

"No she won't just as long as you throw it away afterwards, or you read it now. Two choices, read it now or later, but now would be easier."

Raising up an eyebrow, the goons looked baffled at the orders Sean was giving them. Something was up. They were led to believe all this to be a college level panty raid, just for kicks, but when they looked at Sean, they noticed he wasn't doing what they were, instead, he was looking at photo albums, taking out a long thin knife, a scalpel and carefully slicing away the plastic covering before removing them as he gave instructions.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, holding a handful of socks.

"The fruits of our labor" Sean replied back as he removed a photo of Tommy and Kimberly at the beach.

"Wait, that's not what we're here about" Marcus spoke up, only to be hushed up by his collogues, "Look, we are only here for a raid, that's it. No one is suppose to get hurt, just embarrassed."

"That's right" Sean smirked, "She'll be embarrassed." turning his back on them, still cutting away at another photo.

In a fit of rage, Damon grabbed the smaller Sean, spun him around, "Hey, you little barf. What is going through your head? You drag us here and begin acting strangely. You said that we were going to be doing strange things regarding Tommy and Kimberly, and we thought it was just a simple raid. Now what are we here for?"

"I told you, we are here to make him suffer" sean replied back.

"Yes, when you said that, we thought that we would embarrass the hell out of him, not anything else" said Damon, becoming frightful.

"Well you little gimps, you just aren't smart enough to understand what I'm capable of" the evil genious spoke dryly.

"Just what do you have planned?' Marcus demanded to know.

"You'll see, just get going" Sean ordered.

"I don't take orders from you. I'm out of here" Marcus said, throwing up his hands, dropping all that he had gathered.

"Oh, you'll stay, if you know what's good for you." Sean hissed. Stopping in his tracks, Marcus looked down to see that Sean now had the scalpel pointed towards his stomach.

'You wouldn't…."

"I would."

"There's two of us, we can kick you butt."

"I doubt it. If Damon makes a move, there's nothing stopping this small piece of metal rfom lacerating your stomach. Infection will set in, and you will die slowly." all his words were evil, sinister like, hissing between his teeth that were showing from a ear to ear smile.

Not having any other choice, Sean ushered the two into the corridor, having abandoned all that they had retrieved thus far. Something far greater was just waiting down the hallway.

"The predator was now on it's final approach. It's prey was completely ignorant of it's stealthily walk, footsteps were muffled by the coy and talk of others"

The three figures now appeared in the hallway, moving slowly, inch by inch towards the living room. The sounds, laughter and casual talk of Kimberly and Tommy were becoming louder with each step. They were completely oblivious to their approach, casual talk of this exam and of their friendships were all the trio could hear, giving them a state of mind of fear. Why in the world are they doing this? As Damon and Marcus reached the doorway that led to the kitchen and thus the dining room, the two paused and looked at one another. Damon was wide eyed, sweating bullets. This wasn't right. It had to stop. Quietly beckoning Marcus to call it off, to turn and run away, they both looked at the front door. It was locked, yes, but being inside, they could easily unlock, and make a dash into the darkness. No one will know it's them, except Sean. He could rat on them, it was all so confusing. That scalpel was a dangerous weapon, yes, and Sean was a very unstable person. Could he really go so far as to stab one of them. Worse yet, what would he do to Tommy or Kimberly.

"This was it. Coiled up like a spring, just inches away from the unlikely targets, the hunter was ready to pounce. Giving a yell, he charged at them with lightning quick strides and was on them before anyone could react!"

"Now!" Sean yelled, shoving his body into those in front, Marcus and Damon came spilling into the kitchen….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers, they are owned by Saban Entertainment, I do however own the other characters, Sean, Damon, and Marcus.

Tommy's pen was edging towards the end of the paper, with a few more stroke, another page would be completed. They were not quite done yet, but getting close. Kimberly's heart raced with anticipation, soon their exam, an event that would have doomed her graduation as well as his, would now be sealed and done with, leaving them time to spare. Her hands gripped Tommy's body tightly as he continued to write with incredible ease, words just flowed out from his mind, down his brawny arms, to his finger tips and into the pen. It was something his girl friend had never seen before.

"Wow, Tommy, I have never seen you like this" she whispered.

"I know, just don't ask me to do poetry" he joked.

Breaking into a smirk, trying to fight the temptation of him doing so, Kimberly nudged him playfully with the lower portion of her body and then giggled before resting her head on his shoulder. For most of this, she reamined rather quiet, just observing what Tommy did. An occassional correction here and there and some ideas, but the bulk of this exam would be made by him, not that he minded, they would both gain their credit and graduate. Those coys given could be heard as Seanand his henchmen, now at the mouth of the kitchen door, prepared to enter. Hearing them, they were completely oblivious still of their entrance. Surprise was on their side. Marcus and Danielhad their backs to the wall, and were fighting with themselves and amongst another on whether or not they should go through with this. What would be the point? This was not what they came here to do. Grab some trophies then make a break for it, but this boy, Sean, pursuaded them to go through with a even more bold attempt, to actually take on Tommy and Kimberly. For what purpose in his mind, they did not know, butcould be nothing but evil.

"Take them" Sean ordered.

One final looked the two gave each other, there was nochance to back out now. If they decide to make a run, someone would be caughtand theywouldsquel on the other. No telling what Sean would say as the mastermind. Taking the step, Marcus and Damon entered, their legs turned to absolutejelly, they approached like new born giraffes, gaints were terrible asthey charged into the tile floored kitchen, their heavy work boots making high pitched squeaks. Their was no roar or a battle cry, just the squeaks of their boots announced their presence. Hearing them, Tommy flinched violently, turned his head to see two unknown figures behind them. They were not family nor their friends. Whom were they? Giving out a quick scream, Kimberly ripped herself from her own seat and stood up just as Tommy began to do so himself, his eyes burning up. These were thieves, he thought, and they picked the wrong house to break into. Once this man stood upright from his perch, the two would be attackers instantly froze in their tracks, one behind the other, absolutely terrified to go any further.What was he going to do to them? Coming directly behind, Sean found that the two were statues in the kitchen, just feet from their goal. Kimberly could be seen standing up, face showing signs of confusion. There were three men in her house.

Hearing no sounds of a struggle, just a outlandish outburst from Tommy, Sean approached himself to take a gander of the situation. His head appeared through the door way, from there, he could see the backs of his two followers, virtual statues while his two targets were still rising from their seats, all of this transpired in just a few seconds. If they waited any longer, he thought, Tommy would kill both of them, he would run, then the police would show up, Damon and Marcus would squel and implicate him as the mastermind. He still bore evidence of this raid. Not wanting to take that chance, they must still go through with this, they must attack, now!

"Confounded bastards" he cursed, huffing into the room himself. Having a third person enter, the two rangers grew even more fearful that an entire team had ambushed them. Who sent them? Rita? Didn't seem so, they were human, plus, they were teenagers and from their own school.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy demanded, but instead of answering, Sean shoved his two friends forward, cursing their cowardice and telling them to take them down now. If this wasn't down, then Kimberly would not be their prize, and that's what they wanted, or at least Sean did. Pressed hard by their leader, Marcus and Sean made a mad, uncoordinated scramble towards the Rangers whom were now fully alert and ready to greet them.

With fear in their eyes, Sean and Damon each made their approach, only to be met by one swift round house kick from Tommy. One swift blow in the side of the temple, and Marcus collapsed to the ground with a sick thud right at Tommy's feet. Damon came next, and after seeing what had occurred to Marcus, his blood turned absolutely cold, his figure freezing in place. Reversing himself, Tommy also dispatched with him with a second round house that sent him in the opposite direction. That was rather easy. Tommy looked at Kim and smiled, that was rather easy, just like the putties, she smiled back as well.

"Damn" Sean cursed. Tommy's gaze rose up to this other man in the doorway, this character, their leader.

"Who are you?" he demanded from him ananswer.

Instead of answering him, Sean quickly searched for of all things, the light switch andturned them off. In absolute darkness, Tommy tried to locate Kimberly to make their way out of this trap.He called to her, she called him, but there seemed to be movement all about them. Such an easy manuever, and yet so descieve, for one flip of the switch, the tworangers were powerless.

"Where are you?"Tommy yelled, only to suffer a blow to his stomach and to the back of one knee, which caused him to collasped down on the other.

"Tommy!" Kim screamed, then came several more heavy blows, and when the lights came back on, Tommy was on one knee, and the two goons were beginning to come to their senses. Realizing they had just gained the incitive, they pounced upon their wounded prey like drunk rabble. Throwing fists and kicks that were far more uncoordinated than Tommy's they succeeded in causing great amounts of damage to the Ranger, in the ribs and back. Blow after blow fell in rapid succession.

With him down, Damon turned his gaze to Kimberly whom was frozen herself, unsure of what to do. It was a first. With Damon approaching, his eyes were growing with fire, teeth pulled back showing ghastly fangs. Each step he took, she took one back. Eventually, she ran out of room. Back into a corner and this adversary drawing close, her breath drew to quick pants as she decided on what to do.

"Get back!" she screamed, kicking with all of her might. Damon heaved and collapsed on his knees, hands reaching downward, face blood red, mouth agape yet unable to speak. Rather harsh blow, but he deserved it.

In a jiffy, even before kimbrly could drop that foot bck down, Marcus rushed her, grasping her left shoulder and bringing his right fist into her gullet. She too went down, holding herself. Gasping for breath, she looked up, brows buckled, she stared at these two boys as they came up to her.

"You bitch" Marcus yelled, landing a blow against her left cheek. She crumbled to the ground, blood trickling from a nostril. Damon was rather stunned by this action for this was the girl they wanted, now they were treating her like garbage. Now that these two were down, what should they do next, and where was Sean? He emerged back into the kitchen, Kimberly's diary in hand.

"What should we do?" asked Marcus, holding himself.

"Tie them up" Sean said going right past them.

Loking at them, Marcus disappeared himself, then came back with pantyhoses and both of them tied up their prisoners, overlapping their wrists and ankles, then stuffed sweat socks into their mouth to prevent their cries from being heard by neighbors. That was it, the great raid was over, just like that. Two Power Rangers, caught unawares, were now prisoners. They could not morph to defend themselves, tied up like this. Even if they could, it wouldn't be wise for their identity would be known.

Coming up to the kitchen table, where the two were hard at work before, Sean, with one swipe of the arm, cleared away all of the books and papers. Clattering on the floor marked where they fell. It seemed to rain paper. Pulling out a seat, Sean sat down,placed Kimberly's diary before him, broke the rather weak lock and began to read, completely oblivious to thosearound him, as if nothing had happened. Cradling his wound, Damon looked down at Tommy, now helpless.

"What will we do with them?" asked Marcus, his voice turning into a cruel hiss that made the two captives grow alarmed.

"Spare the girl, but do with the boy as you wish" Sean ordered, never taking his gaze off the diary, carefully reading the words Kimberly wrote in gel pen.

The two looked at each other, smiling evilly. "Take his legs" Marcus ordered. Snapping to, they dragged Tommy's frame away, immuned to the muffled cries coming from Kimberlyto spare him. After a few yards, they set him down on the cold tile floor. Still bound, gagged, completely helpless, and out of sight of Kimberly, Tommy looked about, trying to think of a way to get out of this perdictament. Before he could think of a way, a heavy blow fell across the back of his head, smacking his forehead against the floor. Dazed and bleeding, Tommy called out to stop, wrists trying to break the bounds. Another blow fell as his world came to darkness. From her vantage point, Kimberly could see blow after blow those boys were inflicting upon her lover and she squirmed and fought to get to him, moving like a snake across the ground, but she, like him, was powerless to render assistance. With her words muffled, she pleaded to stop, to free her, to leave them be. Tears came to her eyes, forming up in those soft eyes, then rolling down those perky cheeks all the way to the floor. So much had fallen that the floor was slippery with her own tears. Sitting close by, Sean ignored her pleas of mercy, instead flipped one page of her journal, making notes of his own on a small sliver of paper. Minutes turned into hours as the goons continued to go at it. Being in the kitchen, they used everything they had to pummel this man. Wood spoons, spatulas, and cutting boards were flying around, clattering against walls and the floor then eventually striking Tommy whom had since passed out from all the pain falling upon him.

When they were finished, the brought his broken body back into the room, placing it just a few feet from Kimberly whom looked upon and mumbled if he was alright. There was no answer on his part, his eyes were darkened, blood oozed from his lips and nose, cheeks puffy, clothes torn. It was horrible to witness. Looking up at Sean, Kimberly yelled out again and again, some words were not printable but Sean complied to listen. By removing the sock from her mouth, sheasked, "Why are you doing this? I have never hurt you before"

"Well, my little sweet. You have. You have ignored me despite the fact that I am perfect for you. Instead of throwing youself at my mercy, at my love, you instead turn your back on me and went for the bimbo that now lays before you, crippled. Tommy was his name, the man with muscles. Look at him, two puny men managed to disable him in just seconds. Shows that you have a very bad taste in men"

Kimberly glared at him, her eyes swimming in tears, "But don't worry, for I will forgive you once I finish reading your journal"

"What do we do with her?" Marcus asked, almost completely recovered.

"Take her to her room and do what you wish, but save the best parts for me" Her eyes filled up with fear as she was lifted and carted away past her helpless lover.


	7. Chapter 7

Writing my own horror 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban Entertainment. I do own, Sean, Marcus, Damon, and Brian, they are my creations.

Going down a hallway was just a nondescript event for Kimberly many a year ago. But now, she was bound, gagged, and beaten, virtually helpless as her two captors sallied to her own room. Tossed onto her own bed like a bale of hay, she looked into both of their eyes as they approached, faces smugged with evil and laughter.

"I should go first" Marcus hissed.

"Wait, why you?"

"Because I'm older and handsomer" arguing.

Bickering amongst themselves, outside, a twig snapped. Ceasing their voices, both men and Kimberly looked towards a window, but it was concealed by blinds. Upon hearing this voice, both dropped to the floor, pitiful excuse for soldiers, to hide themselves. Kim rolled her eyes and groaned lowly as Marcus gathered up enough courage to take a gander above the bed line. A very faint voice, not definite, could be heard. He moved onto the bed, knees coming to rest right next to Kimberly's head as the boy carefully pried a slate in the blinds open to see. Darkness all around. Whatever it was, it was still out there, but could not be seen.

"There is someone out there" Marcus whispered, greaty alarmed. His breath heightened to a point that he has forced to hold it for a second.

"Who is it?" Damon asked, still concealed.

"Not sure. Never heard it before. Wait here, I'll see what we have to do" finally letting go, drawing another breath slowly to lower his heart rate. Calmed down enough, he crawled away, towards the door, then stood erect before continuing on, down the hall, turning right, into the kitchen.

That left a very shaken up Damon alone with a equally frightened Kimberly, alone, at least for a moment as Marcus demanded action from his leader. "There's someone in the backyard. It's moving about" his soldier whispered, body leaning over right next to him, separating Sean from a still unconscious Tommy.

"So?" Sean replied very dryly, never taking his eyes of the diary.

"What must we do. They might come here" his voice growing increasingly scared as seconds ticked by. Every additional one was a chance that they would be discovered. For a moment, a heavy silence fell in the household as officer and soldier stared blankly, one waiting for the other to make a move. Undaunted, or uncaring, Sean continued to read as Marcus continued to grow increasingly agitated over his indecisiveness. What broke this heavy tense was the hoof beats of their third companion as his skittled in, eyes filled with terror.

"Someone is out there" whining out loud. Marcus stood and stared dead into the eye of him. Abandoning a prisoner? What are you doing here? Get back!

Too terrified, boy was visibly shaking. No other means seemed fessible in rallying him back. Just as quick as it took to say it, Damon began to make tracks towards the front door, quietly to avoid alerting Sean.

"Just a neighbor, relax, Damon" Marcus called out in a soothing voice. Instead of being angered, he instead tried to play it cool. That was the best way. No sense in raising one's voice, it will not solve this crisis. "Look, it's just some kid playing around in the backyard. No sense in running about scared."

"Exactly" Sean interrupted, standing up from his seat. Each movement of his was calculated, smooth, and sharp. Moving his way into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and began to remove a drink. Both boys stood motionless and watched as he opened up a can of coke, took a sip, sighed deeply at it's sharp cool taste, then turned to look at his shooken up comrade.

"My dear Damon, why do you go?" he asked calmly.

For a moment, there was a pause before Damon realized what it was that was asked. "Oh," alaert, "There's someone out there. We have what we wanted, right? The clothes. Let's beat it before someone finds out that we are here"

"like who?" Sean smiled.

"Her parents?"

"Ha, they are divorced, mom will not be coming home for some time"

"well, when she does return, then what?"

"By then we'll be long gone. In the mean time, make sure that neighbor out there does not rain on our parade" Finished, Sean turned back, stepped over Tommy's prone body then sat down.

Pushed out, Damon took a few steps, looked about, "Well, guess there's no one here" deeply relieved.

"hang on, let's make certain that no one is out here" Marcus interjected.

Sighing, both departed, one gon left, the other right to take a gander at Kim's neighbors. All was quiet, darkness had settled over this piece of suburban america. Angel Grove wasn't such a bad place. Small, quiet, well away from all the larger cities like Los Angeles. Still, there was a monster problem, but the Power Rangers were always about to deal with them. Marcus and Daniel were having problems of their own. As they continued to check out the perimeter, Damon came to think, "wonder what would happen if the Power Rangers came here" he bocked at it. Come here? Why? What would they possibly have to come here for. They are washing their tights. He laughed at it, came to a hedge, turned to look back at Marcus whom was on the other side of the yard, looking over a similar hedge. Nothing. Unable to hear Damon laugh, Marcus continued on, determind. He, unlike his counter part, was serious. There was suppose to be no botch in this operation, but it has happened, and he was in the middle. If the police captured him, he would be going to prison for a long time, a person with his length of wrap sheet wouldn't stand a chance in court. Finding nothing, he turned right, walking parallel to the fence. It was high enough to conceal his movement from any would be seeker. No lights this time added to his concealment as he went towards the back fence. Beyond that was another house, much smaller than this, but it was well cared for. It's back porch was on, bright yellow, could see it through the slivers in the wood.

Coming up at a casual stroll, Damon teamed up, greatly relieved now that no one was present. "What a relief. But how long are we going to stay here?" he asked.

"not sure"

"He isn't going to take her mom too?"

"I doubt it"

"This is getting of hand. We are taking a whole family hostage. Police will use SWAT to take us down. I don't want to die"

"Either to I" Marcus replied, looking at the soft grass that was long enough to stem over his shoes. It was lovely. Going to prison, he would miss green grass, changing it for a cold cell.

"Do you think we should go?" Damon asked.

Marcus stood motionless, thinking hard. It was a tough choice now. Sean was unpredictable. Once he saw that they wree gone, he might kill Tommy and Kimberly, then possibly the mother as well. He didn't want that on his hands.

"Look," he finally confided, "We are already stuck here, when the police show up, we'll surrender and say that he told us to do it. Once we turn, then they might go easy on us"

Sounded familiar, but it wasn't enough to smooth Damon's ruffled feathers.

"Defiantly….defiantly…." came a light voice.

Looking over their soldiers, they saw only the fence. It was coming from behind them, that fence. Geez, it was so close, perhaps whomever it was, heard their conversation.

Taking one step towards it, Damon searched for a hole in which to see through. Couldn't find one. Drat. Stepping aside, Marcus tried to see if he could find a way to see, couldn't. Drat. Fearing once again, Damon began to tug at Marcus's shirt sleeve, trying to convince him to go back inside. It was too dangerous out here.

"Look, whomever he is, he's on the other side of the fence, he can't be of any bother now. He can't see us, and probably cannot hear us either." debate raged as this figure moved about just a few feet away. All the separated them was a rickety old wood fence, rotted and worn from rain and air.

"I say we go back" Damon stated. "We go back to the house and say whatever it was went away."

Warming up to this idea, Marcus thought about it. Sounded feasible. "Alright, let's go back in". One foot in front of the other, easy. Each step took them closer and closer to the confines and realitive safety of Kimberly Hart's house. Sure it wasn't their house, but for awhile, they could make it their own. Hunger was setting in as the addrelin of battle wore off, so did thirst. Thoughts of sugar and cookies began to dance in his mind as Marcus thought as his feet stepped on soft green grass.

Out on sync with their steps, came another hoof beat, it was really close, this one. Pausing cold in their feet, their eyes turned to look. There, sat a baseball. It had just landed their.

"Oh no" whined Damon.

"Oh no" came another voice, "Have to get it back, that ball"

Just then, a figure began to climb over the fence. "Have to get it. Have to get it" Both boys stood in stalk white fear as this boy, about their age, came over, without noticing them, began to search for that ball, found it, and began to walk back towards the fence.

In a rush, Damon darted forth, teeth gritted, face of a devil. Without saying a word, not to contradict any more orders or thoughts, he was upon this boy, shoving his left knee into his stomach. A muffled groan then a fist to the top of the head, and down he went. Easy.

"I got him!" joyful. "Help me get him inside."

Just a few yards away, Kimberly was alone. One episode was over, onto the next. Her restraints were painful, so she tried to free herself. Rolling around on the bed produced no usable results as a commotion occurred in the hallway. Her eyes looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of those two boys carting in someone in their arms. Whom was it? Another victim, another hostage. Praying in her mind, Kimberly prayed it was no one from her team. Somewhere, hiding was her morphed, if only she could reach it.

"Set him down here" Damon ordered. A heavy thud marked where the body of a third person hit the hard tile surface, blood spattered lightly onto their shoes.

"This is the one we heard outside" Marcus announced, arms bent, hands at his hips, in a proud stance. Sean took only one brief glance, "Bring Kimberly back in here. I want her to see this."

This order was carried out. Carted back into the kitchen, Kimberly was placed in a seat this time, hands unbound for a moment before being tied to her front. Her bright eyes darted around, wondering what was happening.

Almost at her feet was a familiar sight. It was Brian, the one they had just captured.

"Do you know this boy?" Sean asked, pointing down to him.

"No" lying.

"Good, then you don't mind him when he dies"

Like a signal, both of his soldiers began to systematically beat poor Brian, much like that was done to Tommy.

"Leave him alone, damn you!" cursing out loud.

Boys listening ceased in their torture and stared blankly. Kimberly cursing? What a shock, but it didn't alleviate Brian's pain. Blow after blow was dealt against his head, neck, and spine. When that didn't satisfy their cravings, kicks were made against his soft underbelly. Unlike Tommy, Brian was not made for this. Frail, skinny, and weak, each hit was almost lethal. Cuts were made, blood began to spill onto tile. Floor began slippery, hard to stand on with these shoes.

Cringing in fear and disgust, Kimberly looked away, eyes drowning in tears.

"Alright you two, that's more than enough." Sean spoke, finally exercising his authority. By then, Brian was more a pulp than a person. Blood was oozing from every cavity, eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. A giant pool of red marked his site. Yet, despite what was made against him, he was alive, if barely.

Damon lifted a semiconscious Brian and carried him, much like a piece of luggage, over and came to rest next to Kimberly, separating her from Tommy. His face was bloody, both eyes swollen and he couldn't see.

"Brian…are you…."

"Defiantly" he muttered…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban Entertainment, I do, however, own Sean, Brian, Marcus, and Damon.

"You know what? Sitting here, confined to a chair for hours at a time, it's not so bad after being in school for so long. Nothing to do, just listening to a boring person ramble endlessly about events that have no significance to a teenager nowadays, figures whom were more bland than cereal, the only thing missing was Bulk and Skull sitting directly behind me throwing spit wads" Kimberly was thinking about past events to try and cheer herself up as the siege inside her house was prolonged with the arrival of another prisoner. Brian was his name, a shy boy reminded her of the Bird Man from Shaw Shank Redemption in the way he talked.

All three of them were placed in chairs, bound and blindfolded, but not gagged, yet. At this stage of captivity, nothing was certain. Marcus and Damon were a nervous wreck, thinking that every car that passed the house was the police, they up and scurried to cover. When things calmed down by Sean's persuasive words, they returned to begin interrogating their prisoners for any information. Unable to answer their questions, Tommy was merely slapped around some more just for kicks. Hearing their taunts and jives, Kimberly Shuddered to think of what his face would look now, and what's worse, there was nothing she could do to fight back.

Diary in hand, Sean asked Kimberly, "You know, if you would just submit to us, we'll let you go"

Submit? What do you mean? "If will just give yourself to us, we'll just vanish into the night and you'll never hear from us again."

Wait, you mean to give my body and my spirit to you three goons? To let you have your way with me for several minutes to pleasure your hormones? To let my body be ravaged? I don't think so.

Refusing to let it be so, Kimberly shook her head negatively. Angry over this, Sean smacked her upside the head with her own diary before leaving the room. Guess she struck a nerve. As the growing amount of crimes was building up, they did not want to add rape to it. If Kimberly consented to them, it would not be a crime.

All three had been placed in a line, bound and blinded but their gags removed. They were also denied food and water, as well as forced to endure more torture as their three captors rummaged through the house. Their plans were constantly changing. Sean could not make up his mind. First he wanted to have his way with Kimberly, then Brian came along, and now he had something else.

"What are they going to do with us?' she muttered to her two partners.

"Make us watch Barney and Friends" Brian replied.

"Really?"

"Definitely"

Her face turned wide eyed and white just thinking about it. That had to violate articles in the Geneva Convention. They wouldn't do that. Would they? It was pitch dark with this blind fold on, except for a low amount of light coming from underneath it. Those kitchen florescent lights were really bright, enough so that she could see the bottom half of her body and the floor under that and there was bright red blood smeared all over. Even though they in forced silence, when Brian talked, there was no one else around to stop him. Did they leave? No, there would have been some sound of departure. A door slam or perhaps a knife to the throat

Bet those goons were going through her room right now. Articles of clothing were now in their pockets, and the diary was broken and decoded. Cheeks were red with embarrassment over what has now been known to the common man. Intimate thoughts about Tommy and her friends, but luckily, their real secret was not printed in there, but the morpher was in the room and if they found it, well who knows.

"Hey, look at what I found!" Marcus exclaimed loudly. Hearing those words made Kimberly snap upright in her seat, body seize up in fear. Did they find it? Foot steps came from behind then passed them in a rush. "Look guys!" In his hands was a present. A digital video camera, almost brand new. "It has a tape, in it" he exclaimed after tinkering with the many buttons it held.

After a pause of tinkering, it came to life and began to play. With his two comrades clustered around trying to grab a view, they marveled as a film was projected on the view screen, it was Kimberly's last birthday. There was a lavish party with friends and family, and a large cake. A chorus could be heard chanting, "happy birthday, Kimberly" from across the room. She began to weep in her blind fold. Tommy was there. Hearing her sobs, he leaned his badly beaten body sideways just enough for their shoulders to touch. His warmth lasted only a second, but was enough to calm Kimberly before their captors separated them again.

Continuing to review the movie, Marcus paced around the room, camera in hand, staring at the screen. Mom, whom was operating it, was going all around the room where the faces kept changing. Everyone from Uncle Bob to Tommy was there, bearing gifts of different types and sizes. She caught Tommy just as he entered the front door with a large polka dot wrapped present in hand.

"Hi, Tommy" mom laughed.

"Hi, ya" Tommy responded before Kimberly suddenly jumped into frame. Having to choose between holding the present or Kim, Tommy dropped his gift and embraced his love tightly in his arms.

The movie continued to play on as Damon helped himself to the refrigerator. He wasn't a happy camper. Everything, to him, was going wrong. He felt a prisoner of his prisoners, unable to leave and unwilling to stay. Also, there was little inside the ice box to intice his palate, mainly vegetarian food, including tofu that made it stomach turn.

"Tofu?" he shouted before slamming the door, "Bean curds. I want to meet the s.o.b that made up this and shoot him in the head."

Sean was gone for the moment, and Damon soon departed into the hallway as well. Looking from the screen as the movie played on, Marcus realized he was all alone with his prisoners looking on in concern. His prisoners were not going anywhere, and he decided to join them to see what they were doing.

As he left, Kimberly called out, "Wait"

Marcus stopped and turned.

"Listen, you have us. You have what you want, now why don't you let Brian and Tommy go?"

For a moment, Marcus did not respond. Taking in her suggestion, he looked at the girl, her two friends, then down the hall to where Sean and Damon were. Sounded interesting. Two more boys out of the picture, leaving this babe vulnerable, hmm, but Sean wouldn't stand for it. They might raise the alarm.

"I can't" he said.

"Why not?"

"because Sean will be angry"

"Look, Tommy cannot do anything. And Brian won't either. I promise,"

Pausing for a moment, Marcus thought hard. Wasn't good enough.

"I can't. Sorry," he said, and walked off.

Bitter over this failure of diplomacy, "I have had it with this. I need to get to my room", she sneered

"Why?" Brian asked looking up at her.

"Don't worry about it. Just try and help me get free" she commanded. Tommy would be of more help in terms of strength, but he was a pulp now. His breath was becoming labored, as if he had a cold. Snot was oozing out from his nostrils, and blood dripped from his lips. He was not a pleasant sight to see. A far different cry from the handsome man he once was.

Starting off, Kimberly began to move her arms and hands to test the limit of her restraints. Boy they were tight. Those boys must know what they were doing. Knots placed just out of the reach of her long fingers and nails. Drat. Struggling for several moments, just when she thought she hand a knot within her grasp, her body couldn't take it anymore and quit. Tired, she tried again, only to end in failure.

Cursing under her breath, she turned from side to side that succeeded only in moving her chair a couple of inches. It was of no use in trying it this way. They needed tools. All of the knives were either stuffed away in the cutting board or in drawers that were out of reach in this condition.

"I can't get my arms free" she hissed to Brian whom figured it as such. The ropes were taunt. As she tried just one more time, there was a sharp, burning sensation emanating from her wrists. It was the ropes cutting into her soft flesh, drawing blood. Being blinded, she looked in the general direction of where Brian's voice began to speak up.

"Phone. Must reach the phone," he muttered. Now he was thinking of escape. Great, now he was trying to do something about all of this. But why the phone? Why not try and first find a way to break free of these restraints?

"why not help me first?" she asked him.

"Need to reach the phone, now" he blurted out.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked, "It's across the kitchen."

Pop pop pop pop

Ceasing her escape attempt, Kimberly looked up after hearing a secession of light impacts. They were loud and defiant and seemed to be moving away from her.

"Brian? What are you doing?" she asked, though she already knew that answer she just feared for his safety. If he was caught in this act, they might actually kill him.

There was no answer, just more and more knocks on tile then it became more of a sliding noise. Brian found that Tommy's blood made it slippery to move across. His feet were long enough to touch the floor and used that to scoot across the floor with less noise.

"Made it" he said. Then came another crash. The phone was knocked down from it's housing onto the counter, how he did it was a mystery but it didn't matter to anyone.

Beep Boop. Tone of a phone being dialed. Lifting up her head just enough to see underneath the blind fold, Kimberly could see the lower portion of Brian's body. Some how, he had managed to scoot undetected to his captors and use the telephone. Using his phone to dial, the boy dialed 911. Completed at last, he pressed his ear against the reciever to begin talking just as Marcus abruptly terminated the conversation.

"You son of a…." bellowing loudly.

"Brian!" she screamed out loudly.

It was too late. With one mighty swoop, Marcus brought down his club onto Brian's skull. A loud, echoing crack emanated as his bones cracked and his body crumbled onto it's self like a sack of potatoes.

"Who did he call?" Sean asked, picking up the phone and placing it to his ear.

"Sir? Sir, are you there?" came a man's voice.

"Damn" he cursed lowly before hanging it up.

"What is it?" Marcus's face was pale white.

For a moment, Sean did not answer, just sighed lightly then turned to his two remaining captives still in his possession.

"I knew it! I knew it! The plan has gone to s#$!" slamming his fists onto the counter, terrifying Kimberly whom knew what captors would do to their prisoners when they became scared over being captured.

Damon next entered the room, finding the crumbled body of Brian sitting there and Marcus was white as a ghost. "What's going on?" he asked, but no one answered him.

Livid, "The police are coming! Dammit don't you see what you have done! They are coming and when they arrive, they will kill us all! I can't go to prison and I don't want to die for the likes of you" Finished, Marcus turned and made a V-line towards the front door. Angered but not showing it, Sean reached for the large knife still sitting there on the counter, picked it up by it's handle and flung it….


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban Entertainment. I do, however, own Sean, Brian, Marcus, and Daniel.

The door was almost in each. Just as the finger tip was about to touch them, a sharp pain entered his back between the shoulder blades. The blade was sharp enough and thrown hard enough to plunge though his body and enter the heart. Poor soul emitted a low groan before his body collapsed onto the ground with a heavy thud.

Unable to see what had happened, Kimberly feared the worst after hearing the harsh words that followed.

"You killed him! You bastard!" screaming out loud. A rapid patter of foot steps and a crash must have meant that Damon and Sean were in the hallway having a scuffle. Bodies were being slammed against the walls, rattling the frame work.

What was happening that Kimberly could not see was Damon wrestling Sean down onto the floor. Pinned down by his fury, Sean was dealt blow after blow from his former accomplice to his face. Nose was soon broken and a tooth was knocked loose.

A body lay near the front door, blood pooling up through his shirt. It was hard to tell at first until it began to ooze out onto the floor. Sitting there, terrified out of her skull, continued to listen to the scuffle nearby, fearing that all was lot, they might kill the rest of their hostages.

"Why? How could you do that?" Damon yelled, clutching the collar of Sean's shirt

"He was a coward," Sean replied coldly, "I'll do the same to you if you decide to run away as well." He really wasn't in a position to make any threats but both of them knew that all was lost at this point. Police were most certainly coming and Damon wanted to get out, now.

The two stared at each other for several tense seconds, then Damon let go. There was to be no killing on his hands, even if that meant Sean.

"I'm getting out of here. You are not going to stop me. I'm going home and tomorrow I'm going to the police and telling them all about this. You will go to jail for the rest of your life." Damon said moving towards the front door.

"You will go with me as well," Sean replied, getting back onto his feet.

"So be it. But I won't have murder added to my list," Damon spat back.

Suddenly, there was a noise from outside, and everyone jumped. A car was coming or going. Wasn't sure exactly, but it was a car for sure.

"It's the cops!" Sean yelled, picking up the diary and rushing towards the back door. Little coward was running like a scolded dog. Both of them ran, leaving the prisoners alone and a golden chance to escape to which they capitalized on.

It was just a short distance to the laundry room, but by the time they reached it, Damon was hyperventilating from the excitement. They came up to the door and he was led to believe they were running. At last, freedom. To get away from this night mare. Instead, Sean locked the dead bold and began to stack up boxes and anything movable into place to barricade it. His heart fell into his stomach, Damon began to panic and grow furious.

"No! No, you fool" he screamed, trying to remove what Sean had placed, "We need to get out of here."

"No," Sean replied coldly, "I will not give it up!"

"You damn fool! Don't you get it? It's over! We lost. The police are coming for us as we'll get the needle for this. We killed a man!"

"Then run then, if you are a coward. I will not give it up."

The two of them argued over the course of action while Kimberly began to tug at her restraints. They were tight, but her tiny wrists, slippery from blood, managed to slip though them with considerable pain.

Finally free of her bonds, Kimberly promptly tore off her blind fold to see the horror that she did not wish to witness. Blood and Brian, poor soul, still in his chair, body slump to one side. Turning to see Tommy, he was there, and a horrid sight.

"Tommy?" she whispered out to him as she went over and kneeled by his side. Removed the blindfold, she held up his head by his chin. All he could reply was a low moan. Both eyes were purple and swollen shut.

"Oh, god," tears formed in her eyes looking at her boyfriend, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." Ropes around his wrists were too tight. Must have not wanted Tommy to escape. He was a bigger risk to them than her or Brian. A set of knives on the counter was her only choice to cut them. The floor was slippery, and she nearly lost her footing a couple of times, but she made it, pulled out a small, smooth blade, and returned, slicing off the ropes and helping Tommy's massive frame up.

"You're going on a diet," trying vainly to crack a joke. With knife still in hand, the two progressed towards the front door. Now was their chance to escape. The bonds of their captors had been broken, both internally and externally. Coming up to the body of the slain Marcus, she looked at it and turned up her lower lip. Little bastard. Not uttering a word of remorse or anger, they stepped over him and opened the front door. By the time they made it out onto the patio, a police cruiser was just pulling up. Perfect timing. Two officers immediately stepped out, pistols drawn.

Kimberly became alarmed, "Don't shoot!" Kim screamed with one hand raised, holding up the knife. Her blood ran cold and body seized up on the walkway as the officers shouted to drop the knife. After a moment, she did and the officers took them in.

"They are still inside," she told them, "We are the hostages, the burglars are still inside." The officer in charge, Swanson, radioed in for back up and an ambulance as he took the two to his cruiser. Officer Gold watched over the house with them. No one could be seen from out here. It was a stand off. Swanson and Gold could not go in. They did not know how many were in there, armed or not.

Two more cruisers arrived promptly. Under Swanson's direction, they began to surround the house. Two of them teamed up with him and Gold, while two more officers took to the rear to cut off a retreat. Precious moments were lost by the time officers arrived and gained access, but to Kimberly, it didn't matter. An ambulance finally came soon after.

"Tommy goes first," she told the technicians offering him up. Even they gasped at the terrible condition he was in and feared the worst but dare not to speak of it in person. It took three of them to lift his powerful phyipic onto the stretcher and into the vechile. Wounds were cleaned and bandages applied in preparation for movement. She tried to get onboard, but they refused her entry. No room, she would have to stay behind for a second ambulance was on the way. Shutting up the doors, Kimberly watched sullenly as the wagon rolled away. Tears in her eyes, she waved lightly at Tommy but he could not see her.

"Ms. Hart," Officer Swanson came up from behind, with a wool blanket in hand. He drapped it over her shoulders and had her sit down in the back seat of his cruiser while the area bustled with activity of all sorts. Patrolmen and paramedics went to and thro. Someone came by to take a look at her wounds. Nothing too serious at the moment, but they wanted to take her to the hospital to be sure, but before she left, Officer Swanson had some news, "Just how many buglars were there?" he asked writing into a small pad of paper while she was being placed onboard.

"There were three," she replied lowly, tired, dirty, and near defeat.

"and how many hostages were there?"

"Three as well," holding up three fingers from her battered left hand, "Why?"

"We captured one of them in the backyard."

There was a great sigh of relief. One of them. But whom? She couldn't ask for their was a burst of activity coming from the house that needed his attention.

"But wait," she yelled, "What about my mother? She's not home"

"We'll notify your mother. Don't worry." Swanson said, "Get her out of here."

Lurching on, the ambulance was a bumpy experience as the technicians applied their bandages and radioed in to the hospital. All the while, she was doing the math in her head. Brian was dead, Marcus as well, plus one was captured, that meant three, then there was Tommy and herself, that meant five, one was missing. Whom? Bet it was Sean, he was a slippery eel….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers, they are owned by Saban Entertainment. I do however, own the characters Sean, Marcus, and Daniel.

Kimberly lay there as the ambulance roared along towards the hospital. Her memory from then on became a blur as she fought to stay awake. Being free from the confines of her prison accelerated her blood then it waned. Tommy was well ahead of her by now, hope he was alright. As Kimberly fought against exhaustion, the police were fighting to keep their prisoner quiet.

"I said, "Shut up!"" Officer Swanson shouted to the back of his cruiser where the darkened image of his prisoner was on a tirade, shouting loud remarks at anyone in particular.

"No, you didn't read me my rights!"

"Alright then. You have the right to remain silent, now shut the hell up!" Swanson spat.

It might of went against his code of conduct, but everyone wanted to have silence as they went about in organizing the crime scene. It was a mess. Two bodies to clean and one suspect that had escaped. A net had been cast to nab him.

"Get this piece of garbage out of here. Take him to the station and give him the works," the sergeant ordered, referring to their prisoner.

Both officers were happy to do so. Anyone whom would do such an act deserved death and California had legalized such a penalty. As Swanson and his partner rolled off down a congested street, their prisoner, whom was a motor mouth at first, sat fully erect in his seat, not another word coming from his lips. Guess those words from Swanson were enough to persuade him. No one said a word throughout the entire trip, just the chatter coming from the radio as the search widened to catch that last person. There were sightings all over the place. Either he was really quick or people were just paranoid.

Arriving to a hornets nest of activity, the two officers took their prisoner into the interrogation room in the back of the precinct. A pad of paper was produced, now the fun part begins for an officer. Now begins the booking process, finger prints, photos, identification, the works.

While all of this was taking place, the two ambulances arrived at the hospital. Tommy came first and he was the most serious. Emergency technicians were waiting for them and they pounced upon the boy and rolled him away in a flash.

When Kimberly arrived, she was able to walk out onto the loading dock under her own power. Slightly dazed and fatigued, she looked about into the darkness and the bright lights of the city around her.

"Where's Tommy?" she asked the medic as they helped her towards the sliding doors.

"He's fine. Just come with us here and we'll get you patched up."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"After we get you cleaned up."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's just fine," the two technicians shared a look at one another as they brought Kimberly into the emergency room. As a shroud was cast over her by the nurses, Swanson sat uncomfortably in the interrogation room. Everything had been done, now they had the identity of their suspect here. After reading him his rights, which he waived the right to representation, the man wanted to confess.

"Mr. Daniels, where is your buddy?" Swanson asked, trying to hold back all of his anger.

"He must have went back to his house." Daniel replied in a rather passive manner, head cocked to one side, staring at the floor.

"Where is that at?"

"732.…." mumbling.

"Where!"

"Give me a piece of paper and I'll write it down for you." he asked.

Ripping off a piece from his pad, Swanson slid it over followed by a pen. With hand cuffs on, Daniels took it up and wrote down not only the address but the name of the ring leader, Sean.

Finished, he slid it back to Swanson. Reading it, he rose up from his seat and headed outside to dispatch to notify them of this new information. That left only Daniels and Swanson's partner alone in the room. The young boy remained seated, twisting side to side in his seat, staring at the floor still.

"Why did you do it?" the officer asked.

"It wasn't suppose to happen this way," Daniels replied.

"What?"

"All we wanted were her panties, that's it."

"Sure thing," he yawned.

"It's true, damn you. You can do whatever you want to me, but I did not kill those two. Sean did. Send me to jail if you wish but I want that bastard to fry for what he did to me and my brother."

At the crime scene, there was little left. CSI and two cruisers, one belonging to Officer Joseph.

"Sergeant Harris!" Officer Joseph called out. Joseph was a young rookie, clean cut, short red hair and blue eyes, he was jittery yet head strong. Calling out for the shift sergeant whom was not too far away, he had written down every thing that dispatch has just said. Reading it, Harris nearly jumped out of his boots. The address was being broadcasted over the net, now every unit was converging on that location.

Getting on his radio, Harris ordered, "All units respond to this address," Cordon off the area and wait for my arrival."

Finished, he prepared to leave. Joseph did so as well, he wanted to get ito some action.

"no!" Harris yelled, "You stay here and watch the crime scene," then promptly drove off, leaving Office Joseph to bite his lip about his disgust. Everyone else got to have fun and he was left to watch CSI take pictures. Now, Harris wasn't trying to be bully to the rookie, he needed to have someone watch over the scene and make sure none of the onlookers tried to sneak in and contaminate evidence, a job a rookie could do, plus, this event would be too much for a green to handle. It was for his own good.

The trip to Sean's house wasn't far at the speed he was going, a slight dip in the road and he was airborne for a second that stretched for a full hour. Distant flashes of red and blue marked where the house was and when the unit came to a halt just shy of another placed perpendicular on the road, Harris unlocked his shot gun and stepped out, ready for a fight. Everything had been done to his liking as to the containment of the sight. The area, all around, was sealed up by six marked units. There was no corporal here, just Officer Olsen whom ranked senior. When the sergeant arrived, he filled him with all available information.

"There's only person inside whom claims to have a gun and will shoot anyone that tried to enter."

"Typical" Harris rolled his eyes as he stepped out from his unit towards the barricade, "did you get anything else?"

"No. We tried to persuade him to come out peacefully and there was nothing in response."

As the officers moved and surrounded the house, Sean was not in a state of panic. Instead, he was sitting in his room, mattress propped up against his window as a shield. He say with his back against the wall, flash light in hand, diary in the other. Occasionally, he would place the small light in his mouth and jot down snippets and excerpts from the book onto a pad of paper, a green binder, for later use. A distant rattle catches his attention, he looks up nto the inky blackness that was his house. Were they coming? Setting his book aside, he extinguished the light, picked up a metal bat at his side and ventured out through his house for a reconnaissance.

Adjusted to the darkness, his eyes gazed around at every indow and door there was in his house. Windows were boarded up, slates big enough for him to look through. The front and back doors were barricaded with pieces of furniture. He had turned his house into a venerable fortress. What he lacked were weapons. There was no hand gun, but there were clubs.

Returning back to his room, satisfied that his domain was safe, Sean settled down to inscribe more of Kimberly's diary into his own log. The pages were full of secrets, mainly about Tommy, her fantasies about him.

It was yesterday's entry, "Dear Diary, today Tommy and I are to do a paper together. I'm so excited because it's our last test with Mrs. Appleby and we get to do it together! If only mom will leave us alone so that way we could really work. Hehe"

Fanciful writing in pink gel made it a little difficult to read with the minimal amount of light available, but he prevailed.

"God this girl can write," he smiled as he turned over to blank pages. There were few left. At the very end, there was a nice little drawing of a pink unicorn that made him cringe.

"How can anyone be amused by such pathetic creatures?" he asked.

Fifty minutes, not counting the time he had spent going through it at Kimberly's house, and he had gone through the entire diary, taking into account several incidents, such as her first date and kiss with Tommy, all of which made him red with anger. She was his. Who was this man to enter and take her away? No. No one. No one will take her away. I will fight till the bitter end to keep her mine.

However, she remained elusive about mentioning her real duty.

"Everything's been exhausted. He's in there, that's for sure. We tried to negotiate and failed and now we will have to go in. SWAT will handle it from here." the sergeant told Swanson whom remained apprehensive.

The dye was cast. Six black clad figures moved through towards the back wall. Stacked up against the wall in a single line, they paused for a moment. The person up front motioned and a muscular man, covered head to toe in tactical gear, stepped up with a door knocker. One good swing from his biceps and that old flimsy door gave way. It went open and they stepped in. The room they entered was the kitchen, everything was covered in a cloud of misty gray, tear gas. Every room was full of the noxious, stinging gas that will flush out your sinuses and stomach all at once. For Sean, there was no place to hide. His sense of seeking sanctuary compelled him to lurk back to his bed room while the SWAT members continued to clear out his house.

From there, he could hear their heavy boots trample the thin ragged brown carpet from the living room, then the hallway. They were coming closer and closer. This was it. They were here. The black monsters of the devil, they had come to take him away. Take him away from Kimberly, the girl that he loved. No, it won't happen. No, they will not take him away. He will fight to the bitter end. These monsters can't take him. If he died, he will die swinging like a brave knight, that way he will always be remembered as a hero, one that will stand up for his belief and Kimberly will always know him. She will visiti his grave dressed in black and leave a single red rose at his tombstone. Never will marry, and never fall in love again. That was what he thought as those black monsters reached his door at last.

One good shove and that too gave way. Everything in this house was cheap, from the doors to the locks that were keeping them closed. When they entered, SWAT found a wreck. The mattress was still propped up against the window, and there appeared to be an attempt to have it moved and the window opened to let out the gas. Clothes were stacked into two piles and placed on opposite corners of the room, one by the door, the other near the mattress. The desk was dismantled, it's pieces were stacked up against the wall, probably to be used later to barricade the windows further. In standard form, officers entered and searched the room. That brave knight was no where to be seen. Where was Sean?

A shadow emerged from the darkness, an object, long, metallic, and shiny.

"Drop it!" an officer yelled, MP-5 aimed squarely at his chest, the distance no more than five feet.

"Screw you!" he yelled with fury and leapt at the officer, raising his weapon above his head.

BLAM!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers, they are owned by Saban Entertainment. I do however, own the characters Sean, Marcus, and Daniel.

BLAM!

Shots echoed from the house, reverberating into the neighborhood. Officers recoiled in horror, pistols and shotguns were at the ready as the radios crackled with reports.

Suspect down.

Kimberly sat up from her hospital bed. Her wrists were bandaged with white cloth, minor compared to Tommy whom, as far as she knew, was on respirator somewhere in the same hospital.

"Oh my gosh," thinking to herself, "I can't believe that this happened. How could this happen? Why us? What did we do?"

All it was much to bear. Just a paper. That was all they were suppose to do. A few pages then Tommy would have some time with her for the night before mother returned. Mind was running a mile a minute. Last few hours were a blur. Trying to think about those events, picture the faces of her captors. Brian, could see his face. That innocent face. He was no threat. Daniel, Marcus, and that Sean. Now she could call upon their names, and there faces, all resembled evil. Sean more than others. Daniel and Marcus were just goons like the Putties Rita has sent down dozens of times ago. Speaking of that, with Tommy out of action, Angel Grove was vulnerable. Their leader and best defender was down, disabled, could they hold against a determined attack? She prayed. For Tommy and then for herself, to heal as quickly as possible to get back into action. These cuts were not going to keep the spunky brunette from action. If Rita wanted to attack Tommy while he lay in his bed, then they would have to go past her.

"Alright, get him out of here," an officer shouted. A body bag was brought into the house on a gurney. Reporters were kept at a good distance as it re-emerged from that dark, lonely place. Someone was inside it. Light bulbs flashed and cameras rolled as the voices increased in crescendo, asking whom was inside that black case. None of the officers bothered to answer. Most did not know themselves. Just a boy whom had flipped his lid. There had already been enough blood shed for this night. Three boys, in their youths, lay dead, two of the kidnappers, and one innocent bystander whom was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Plus two more suffered an ordeal of being tortured and threatened with death, now one lay on the threshold of falling into the abyss. No one deserved what was dealt, except Sean. He was shot twice in the chest as he charged towards SWAT members. Those two brought down the criminal master mind, the very one whom transformed a seemingly innocent raid into a hostage crisis. No signs of sympathy was shown by the police as they wheeled Sean on board a ambulance to be taken away. To hell with him.

As Kimberly was being finished up in the hospital, she was told that Tommy was due for surgery. For what wasn't disclosed. She was unable to coax an answer from the nurses, might as well as been so, Kimberly couldn't take another episode. It was also here that Kimberly was told that mother had returned. Her home was abuzz with activity. Unable to enter, she was told that her daughter was taken to the nearby hospital for treatment. She nearly fainted. Fearing the worst, she hustled off, calling Trini and Zack to come by as well for emotional support. None of the other Rangers were aware at this time of the crisis. When it did became out, they were stunned.

Mother was a stubborn women. Ignoring the imploring of nurses and staff, she pushed her way through to Kimberly's room where she was up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Seeing mother was a welcome sight. Leaping to her feet, spunky Kim jumped into her mother's loving arms and held on for dear life and cried into each other's shoulders. "Oh, my baby" mother kept saying over and over. Kimberly was unable to say anything just wept until it stained her mother's blouse.

Some time later, Zack and Trini entered. No one wished to break up the hugging. Seeing her friends standing there in the doorway, Kimberly offered them into the circle and all four hugged together.

"I love you guys" Kim wept.

"Sweetheart," mother said, "What happened?"

"It was aweful," Kim responded, "I…I…can't talk about it."

No one egged her any further. She broke away from the circle and sat on her bed. Sitting beside her, Trini wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "How's Tommy?" she asked.

"I don't know. They won't say."

"Well, they told me that you can leave. I'll have to buy a hotel room for the time being. So give me a moment." mother told them, stepping out of the room.

"You can have some of my clothes," Trini offered.

"You know. You can come stay at my house," Zack offered, "For as long as you need."

Politely refusing his offer, Kimberly stated that it would impose on their freedom:

"It's my suffering, not yours"

Fifteen or so minutes later, mother returned and ushered the children out of the hospital. There was some press outside, waiting for news, but they bypassed them entirely. "I forbid you from answer those feins," mother spat at the friends. "they are leaches and don't care about anything."

"I'll go to my house and pick out some clothes for Kimberly" Trini offered, "Where are you staying Mrs. Hart?"

"At the Holiday Inn. I wrote it down for you." giving a slip of paper.

"You know. Kimberly is so fortunate to have friends like you. She's under a lot of stress. Try anything you can to help."

"We will, Mrs. Hart. Don't you worry." Zack smiled. "She's strong and spunky."

Wednesday rolled about fast. Now, they were in the hotel room. Fatigue was showing on the two as they tried to make a living in the room, trapped together for so long. It had only been one night, but neither one was able to sleep for obvious reasons. Calls were made to the hospital requesting updates on Tommy's situation. Nothing. They did not give in. Kimberly wanted to go and be at his side, but mother refused to let her. There were other things to do. School for one, plus she needed time to rest.

It was long past the dead line to turn in the paper. Not sure what Mrs. Appleby would say to that, perhaps she would forgive under the circumstances but that paper was the furthest thing in her mind. Minutes stretched into hours. Sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the phone, each time it rang surged her blood to answer it. Whom would it be? Mostly, it was Trini. She was a great friend. Offering to take her shopping or out to talk. Then, late at night, it rang again. Slow to answer at first, she picked it up eventually, asking whom was there.

"Is this Kimberly?" a frail, female, voice asked.

"Yes?" reprehensive.

"This is Brian's mother. You remember my son?"

"Yes"

"I remember you. I just heard what had happened to the leader of your captors and I must say I'm glad. How are you feeling?"

Kimberly stood shaken as she answered the mother's questions. "Alright, I guess."

Detecting her broke voice, the mother tried to ease the tension, "Sweetheart, you need to relax. I spoke with your mother awhile ago. It's perfectly fine. We know each other from awhile back. Listen, Brian is being laid to rest tomorrow," his mother said, "It's a private ceremony in the local cemetery. You can come if you wish."

Kimberly hesitated for a moment, holding the receiver next to her ear.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry. I…I just don't know…."

"Listen, sweetheart. We don't hold anything against you. You did nothing wrong. Those punks forced Brian to your house. It was them that killed my son, not you. Don't hold that against yourself. It's not healthy."

Tears were forming in Kimberly's soft eyes. It was becoming difficult to hold the phone. She had to sit down on the couch as Brian's mother continued.

"You only knew him for a short time, but you were one of the few friends he had. We would very much appreciate it if you come and see our son laid to rest tomorrow."

"I'll be there" Kimberly replied, sobbing lightly before hanging up the phone.

Time came to leave. Mother was already up and moving. She was always trying to be fancy and presentable. She hair had to be done the right way, make up and clothes were must. If anything was out of place, then it was all wrong.

"Come, come, Kimberly. We're going to be late." insisting on going.

"Mother…I can't go…it's too much."

"Oh, my child. I know it is. But you can't stay in this room and weep. You have to go out and say good bye. Talking to a tombstone won't be as fulfilling." Mother said, "go out and say bye to Brian. It will make you feel better."

How could it be better to say bye. Saying bye is so negative and ending. Saying bye is a termination or abrupt end. If she says bye then that would be it. No more, the friend ship ends just as two friends move away from one another. "I can't say bye."

"I know, sweetheart. Then, don't say bye. Just be there for him."

"Alright….I'll go."

Going through narrow streets of Angel Grove, the sidewalks and fields were cleared of people. Dark clouds had gathered. It was going to rain. And It did. Very lightly. Trip to the cemetery was long and quiet. Kim just stared out the window. When they arrived, they found that a small group had gathered around the plot. Each face there was a stranger. No one stood out as familiar. Not a eye was directed her way as Kimberly stepped up. By then, the priest had begun the sermon, giving out Brian's brief life on this earth and how it was taken abruptly. Brian's parents were there. Dressed in black, a veil over her face, the mother could not be made out. They stood there, quietly, staring at the grave. Words given by the ministers were to remembered by the two. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, they laid Brian in the Earth's crust. Sullen, quiet, no other words were spoken. Grieving the kept silent, tears rolled down women's cheek, men stood like statues. When the ceremony was over, the crowd slowly began to melt away into the scenery. Waiting in place, Kimberly was teary eyed to see the parents as they stood over the grave of their one son, their only child. No parent should have to bury their child. When they finished, they looked up to see Kimberly and her mother sitting in the nest of chairs. They said nothing to one another and kept on walking. Not sure what they were thinking. Did they hold her responsible for the death of Brian? If so, they didn't say it.

When the priest completed his speech, he took up a small amount of dirt from a pile and cast it upon the casket covered in white roses. The casket was lowered slowly into place. Not a word was said, just the mechanical whir of the device that placed him lower into his final resting spot. It came slowly and every eye was focused slowly on it as the rain continued to drift down light from above. It was light and steady. No umbrellas were there. They endured the cold and rain to say their final farewell to a boy. Slowly, they began to fragment away. Words were muffled and inaudible. Didn't matter.

Now it was just the two. Kimberly and Mother standing at the foot of the grave.

"Are you going to be alright?" mother asked.

"Will I ever?" Kimberly replied, "It all so much for me to bear."

"I know. But just remember. You have so many good friends out there to help you."

For one in a while, the girl smiled lightly, "You know, you're right."

"A mother always is," mother smiled back and nudged her daughter's shoulder. "Did you know Brian that well?"

"No, I did not. But, now that he's gone, I miss him. Well, at least he's in a better place," Kimberly said as her mother took place an arm over her shoulder. Together, they walked off the field as the rain began to slacken off and through the dark over head came a beam of light that warmed the earth.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban Entertainment. I do however own Sean, Brian, Marcus, and Daniel.

Brian, oh that sweet boy. Kimberly thought of him constantly. When it wasn't Tommy, it was Brian. The funeral was nice, but you already knew that. But what funeral is nice, it was always sad. Returning back to the hotel room, there was a call waiting for them. The police had at last finished up with the crime scene investigation and sealed off the premises. No one, press especially, were permitted to come within fifty yards to protect their privacy. It was an extra measure of help to ease the pain of going back to a slaughter house.

On the long ride back, Mother even threw the thought of purchasing another house for Kimberly's sake. Sitting next to her in the car, Mother wanted to ask many questions, her thoughts on moving, but could not drum up the right words. It never seemed convenient or the words improper. Just when everything seemed right, the house loomed into view. Tightening her fist. Kimberly closed her eyes as they rolled up into the parking lot. The crime scene tape was gone, the marks of many vehicles were present on the ground. The lawn look nice though, the sprinkler system was still running. Eyes closed, moving her lips slightly, Kimberly said a prayer as the key was turned and the front door was pushed open. It had been cleaned up by some well hands, not a trace of blood to be seen. Good because any smudge on the wall or floor would have brought back bitter memories. Just as soon as they came in, Kimberly, holding her clothes in her arms, made a V line for her room where there was evidence of men had gone through it.

"I'm going to call the hospital and see how Tommy's doing" mother called out as she went to her own room, "Then I'll make us some dinner." She passed through the kitchen, the Devil's play pen. Amazing though, not a drop of red o be seen. The furniture was gone through, chairs, table, ropes, all taken away. Sure she noticed them, but didn't care. Now was time to buy new ones. Polished wood, nice furniture, always the nice stuff.

"Alright mom" Kimberly replied back as she herself was on a mission. Dropping her clothes onto the floor, she began to pick her way through the books and papers that had already been disturbed to find it. Where was it? Where on earth was it? Five minutes of fruitless searching brought only a increase in heart beat as she feared the worse. Then, at the bottom of the barrel, sort of speak, there it was, the Morpher. Whew. A great sigh of relief. It was safe. Not a finger print on it but her own.

Ha, a small victory at least. Sighing again, the girl sat on the bed, holding her weapon on her lap. Boy, what a day. The thought of Tommy, seeing him again would be another great victory in and of itself.

"Oh, Tommy" she began to say, holding the gold coin that bore the pterodactyl, her Zord, shinning bright from the light. It was great. All of it was worth it up to now. Save the world and still have to do homework. Fighting side by side with Tommy, they were a perfect team. Out of the corner of her eye, there was something on the floor, next to her foot. There was a box there, it had fallen over during the search. It's contents had spilled out. Letters, old love letters. Picking up the box, she sat back down on the bed, pulled out the top one and read it.

"Dear Kimberly,

How are you, my sweet…"

Those words made her turn cherry red. Always the Romeo. The words trailed off in her mind as Mother picked up and dialed on the phone. It would be several minutes before she could be patched through and receive any information. Sure it was against regulation to gain information on any patient that was not hers, but Mother had friends on the inside. She had friends everywhere, that's what made dating Tommy so difficult, there would be spies watching their every move.

"Kimberly?" Mother called out. It was coming from the hallway. She was coming. Caught off guard as she dribbled in the letters, Kimberly stuffed them back into the box and threw it under the bed. Thinking it was all in the clear, she stood up to picked up the clothes that had been dumped on the floor. There was the morphed, it was still on her lap and it fell with a thud. Oh no. Mother was only a few feet away. Had to think of something fast. Scooping up the clothes, she merely threw the pile onto it, camoflauge, teenage camoflauge, perfect.

"Kimberly?" calling out again as that old women entered the doorway.

"Yes?" standing erect behind her pile.

"Oh, two minutes and you already made a mess" in a slightly elevated voice.

All her daughter could reply was a shrug and a smirk.

"Oh well, you always were a wreckless. Anyway, good news is, tommy is off his respirator. He's in stable condition and can now be visited. Do you want to go?"

"Yes!" she snapped.

"Well, first. Clean up this mess. Eat a decent meal, then we'll go." pointing to all those clothes.

"Yes, ma'am" hardly containing her enthusiasm. Once Mother had disappeared, Kimberly picked up the clothes and threw them as well underneath the bed and tucked her Morpher away in her belt. A sweater, a pink one, will do nicely to help hide it. It was going to be a cold night anyway.

Cold. Even indoors. Arms folded across the stomach, hands tucked underneath kept them warm as the sliding doors welcomed them in. It was quiet. Not a soul around except the receptionist that waved them in. Must have been another friend, perhaps the contact mother leaned on. Didn't matter. There were many doors in this ward, all of them open and with windows as well so people could look into. Angel Grove was small and there were few serious crimes. Zack, Jason, and Trini were the mainstay of the police force, they kept the fake monsters at bay while police handled the real ones. A broken leg here, high fever there, these patients lay on their bed fast asleep. Coming and going by them, Kimberly found Tommy in his own room. He was easy to pick out. Those machines were attached to him again, but he was at last off of that respirator.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to get some coffee. You want some?" Mother asked, lightly toughing her daughter's shoulder.

"No thank you," Kim replied softly.

"You hang on to that boy," mother added, "he will take care of you." finished, Mother began to walk down the hallway. Dearly departed, Kimberly slowly walked into the room. A heart monitor beeped in a steady rhythm. His head was canted to one side, the right, eyes closed. Must have been asleep. Head was bandaged but no more neck brave or traction needed. Unknown was the extent of the injuries to her. Doctors here knew what they were doing. With kitten like foot steps, she approached the bed side, held the edge and looked at him. Gosh, what a man. All of that and he still kept it up.

She leaned over and kissed his bandaged forehead and he immediately began to stir. Everything was blurry at first. The room was bright with white walls and florescent lights. Gradually, they focused. There was a bit of pain from the blows but Tommy toughened it out to see whom was looking down at him at the side of his bed. Was it mother? No. Even better, it was Kimberly.

"Hi," he smiled lightly at her.

"Hey there, you." she smiled back. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts. I guess this is how you feel when you're love struck."

Kimberly found it hard to fight back the laughter. Hr love lay there with more tubes in him than a robot. Even with all he had been through, he could still manage to proposition a girl.

"What happened?" he asked. A moments hesitation brought up Tommy's hand onto hers as she held the edge of the bed.

"Tommy, Sean, the boy whom led this, he's dead. The police shot him in his house last night. Brian as well is dead including…." tears streamed down her cheeks and she collapsed her face into the bed sheets.

"Easy there" Tommy whispered, stroking her hair lightly. "It will all be fine."

It might be a lie. How could it be fine? The bodies of three boys were in her house. But all that had already been thought of. As she sat there being questions and treated, all of these were running again and again. No matter how you try to sugar coat it or forget, it would come back stronger and stronger. There was regret, denial, forgiveness and sadness. Going around and around. It would be haunting if she were alone. But, she wasn't.

"What should we do now?" she asked, wiping away the tears in her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Do you think Mrs. Appleby will let us turn in the exam late?"

"Yes, she will. In fact, you missed the end of the year."

"Really? By how much?"

"Three days."

"Wow, all of that and I still feel tired." he laughed painfully.

"You shouldn't laugh. You broke your ribs, to only that you were mistaken for a piñata" in a worried tone.

"I'll be alright. Just wish you could have been my nurse. This one here look like she fell off a charm bracelet. By the way, speaking of goons, what happened to those three thieves?"

"Well, that last one has been arrested and will be sent to prison soon," she informed him.

"Really? That quick?" Tommy eyes widened at the swiftness of it all, justice.

"He plead guilty. He told me that he was sorry for it all. Sad really, he was a nice guy. A little weird, but nice."

A moment of silence passed, she was looking into his eyes, he was looking back. "What about the other two?" he asked soflty.

"Tommy, Sean, the ring leader, well, the police went after him and they corned the boy inside his house. Instead of being taken prisoner, he attacked them and was shot. He's dead. So, he won't be sent to prison. He even killed one of his own. Tommy, the whole world has gone nuts and you want me to be your nurse?"

"Yes." he smiled.

There was no fighting the charm of Tommy Oliver. She smiled back and there was a moment of silence between them.

Do you forgive him?" Tommy asked.

"Forgive who?"

"The one they did catch?"

"Yes, I guess so. It wasn't really his fault, he was forced into it." she said.

"Well…"

"It's mine" Kimberly snapped.

"No, No it is not" he consoled, "There was nothing you could do. I failed to protect you…."

"Listen, Tommy. All through the night, I watched them. You were helpless and they focused everything on you. I was scared. I thought I was going to lose you. My parents are separated, father is rarely around and mother, well, you know her. If you were gone, I don't know what I'll do." tears were again forming in her eyes."

"I was scared as well, Kim. But you didn't lose me and I did not lose you. Tell the gang that I miss them but what I missed most of all, was you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Tommy"

"I love you, Kimberly"

Holding each other tightly, they kissed as the scene gradually begins to melt away into darkness. Their love was never ending but this story is. Even though the story has reached it's inevitable conclusion, don't draw it up as that. There are many more to come, you can trust me on that….

The End


End file.
